We found love in a diner place
by dbz7000
Summary: Carlos is a single father who agress to be set up with a diner owner. stuff happens
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to make my first story a cargan.

Carlos Garcia just officially finished moving to Los Angeles with his son Eli, and best friend James Diamond, who happened to be his next door neighbor and also Eli's godfather. James offered to take him to dinner to celebrate his first night in the big city. Eli was more than excited to be there, as he seemed to inherit his father's sense of adventure. But James also planned on taking him to a certain diner for a reason. James was dating Kendall Knight, a waiter at Mitchell's Diner. He and Kendall also had ulterior motives for Carlos. They wanted to set him up with Kendall's best friend Logan Mitchell, the owner of the diner. "James, can't I just cook dinner for myself and Eli tonight and go out tomorrow?" Carlos asked. James responded "but I bet you'll like the food there and the person-". "The what and the who?" "Fine you got me. Me and Kendall are trying to set you up with the owner of the place. Now can you please go with me?" It was surprising to Carlos that his best friend tried to set him up. It had been only three years since his girlfriend Stephanie King died from childbirth. Carlos' mind wandered through all the pros and cons of being set up. Then his mind quickly shifted "what if I like the guy but they don't like me for having a son?" he asked curiously. "Don't worry, Logan loves kids. He wanted to be a pediatrician when has younger. He won't judge you for being a single father". "Fine, let me go get Eli ready". He went to the living room to go wake up his sleeping three-year old son. "What's happening daddy?" Carlos then told him "we're going to eat dinner with Uncle James and visit his friend Kendall okay?" About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the diner and were seated and James was not surprised to find that their server was none other than his boyfriend Kendall. Several minutes after Kendall took their orders, Kendall told Logan that Carlos and his son arrived. Soon Logan went to the table to introduce himself. When he saw Carlos, he stopped breathing and grabbed Kendall. "Kendall! Why didn't you tell me?" "I did tell you about his son!" "No, you didn't tell me Carlos is that hot!" "oh. But from the look on Carlos' face, he seems to be getting the same reaction about you". Logan looked over his shoulder and Carlos was staring at him for several minutes before going back to his food. Taking a breath and deciding to go for it, Logan started going walking to the table thinking to himself 'don't be nervous'. When Carlos saw Logan walk over he started thinking to himself 'don't be nervous'.

I know some of you hate cliffhangers, but trust me, nothing bad will happen in the next chapter, cause its gonna be fluff. Future chapters will include romance and you know ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Logan decided to make the first move and walk towards the table where Carlos and Eli were finally made it after what felt to him an eternity and introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Logan and you must be Carlos and this little guy must be Eli". Immediately, Carlos stuck his hand out and shook Logan's and introduced himself saying "yea, I'm Carlos and this is my son Eli. Eli say hello to Uncle James' friend Logan." Then out of nowhere Eli surprised Logan with his manners that three-year-olds don't usually have. "Hi Mr. Logan! My name is Eli!." It seemed that Eli was happier than Logan and Carlos combined, but it could've just been his nature.

After Carlos and Logan were formally introduced, it was time for step two in James and Kendall's plan to get them together. "Hey Carlos, I was wondering if you and Eli wanted to come to my place and join James and Logan for dinner tomorrow" Kendall randomly suggested. "I'd love to. But Los Angeles is a big place. I'm afraid I'll get lost on the way." "No you won't. Both Kendall and Logan live closer to us than you think." "Really?." "Yea, Kendall and Logan not only live next door to each other but also across the street from us". Carlos and Logan then thought the same thing but didn't say it. 'yes! Finally someone who's not only hot, but doesn't live that far!' Then Carlos responded with "I'd love to." "Well, I'd hate to end our first meeting, but I should get back to work since the diner doesn't close for another two hours. I'll see you tomorrow Carlos. Bye Eli!"

On the drive home, James could tell Carlos was happy so he decided to speak up "so? What are ya thinking, Carlitos?" Carlos immediately said "I just wanna get home and sleep. So tomorrow can come and I can see him again" he said with a smile. The plan was a success(sort of).

Meanwhile, Kendall and Logan were driving on the way home, Kendall knew Logan was quiet for a long time so he just straight up asked him "so? What do you think of Carlos and his son?". Logan was smiling the whole time during his response. "Tomorrow, I'm closing the diner. So I can sleep and I'll be several hours closer to seeing him." Kendall then exclaimed "sweet! Because of my matchmaking with my boyfriend, I have an extra day off work this week! Thank you God!" "Shut up" Logan said still smiling. By the time Logan and Kendall got to their homes, Logan saw that Carlos' house had no lights on. Logan assumed this was because sleeping due to the fact that it was 11:00pm. However, Carlos wasn't sleeping, he was using facebook on his laptop searching for Logan. He most surprised by the fact that they're the same age and that Logan is only a month younger than him. Logan's birthday was listed as September 14(1). However, at the same time, Logan was searching for Carlos on facebook and was slightly turned on by the fact that he's only a month older than him due to the fact that his birthday is August 15. That night they both fell asleep thinking of each other not knowing the other was doing the same.

I have two friends who are brother and sister(they're not twins. One is seven years older) who have the same birthday as Logan. It's also my sister's birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, Carlos woke up excited that he was gonna see Logan again. He went to his dresser and a black wife beater, gray t-shirt, a pair of boxers and jeans then headed down to his bathroom to take a shower. After aking sure it was warm enough he stripped himself of his pajamas and went inside. While scrubbing himself with soap, he lost his mind and started to imagine that the soap was Logan's hands running themselves all over his body. In the middle of his fantasy, he then realized he got an erection. 'Great, I got it bad for a guy I met just last night' he thought to himself.

When he was done, he made his way to the kitchen to cook breakfast for himself and Eli. But as soon as he got in the kitchen he was scared to death by a scream from the only other person living with him. "DADDYYY!" Eli rarely cried, and when he did, Carlos knew it was serious. He was quickly ran to his son's room and opened it to find his son in bed crying. "Eli what's wrong?" Carlos asked. "Daddy, I don't feel good. My head is hot, but the rest of me is cold". Immediately Carlos put his hand on his son's forehead and found that his son was correct. His forehead was burning up, and Carlos could feel it only getting hotter. Carlos then realized two things, 1) Eli has a fever and 2)Because he didn't have any medicine for kids. Hell, he didn't even have medicine for adults. "Eli wait here. I'll get something to help okay?" "M-kay" Eli said in a weak voice.

Carlos immediately got his phone and called James. "Hello?" James answered in a sleepy voice. "James, Ei's has a fever, can you please come over and watch him for a few minutes while I buy some medicine?" "Sure. Is it okay if I take a shower when I get there? I was about to start mine when you called" "Sure." In less than five minutes, James came over and Carlos was relieved to see him. "Thanks for coming over." "No problem, buddy. Eli's my godson, the closest thing to a kid of my own. You know I'll do anything to help him. "They both went up to Eli's room who was having trouble going back to sleep. "Eli, Uncle James is gonna watch you for a few minutes while I buy medicine okay?" "Okay, daddy. Hi Uncle James" Eli said is a weak, monotone-like voice. That was definitely a sign that he was sick. Eli was the kind of kid who was always had energy, like when Carlos was a kid.

While on the drive over to Target, Carlos realized Eli's fever was gonna cost him seeing Logan later that night. He was so upset that he might not see Logan again. 'How am I gonna explain this Logan? What if he thinks I'm flaking on him-Oh God, I can't believe I'm thinking of my crush before my own son! Priorities, Carlos!' When he got inside, He wasted no time going to the medicine aisle. He started looking for the children's medicine for fevers, but was distracted by a familiar sight. Of all places to run into him, He saw Logan in the same aisle as him. "Hey Carlos! fancy meeting you here!" "nice to see you too Logan." 'Stop checking out Logan. Stop checking out Logan' Carlos said to himself after looking at him in a white v-neck accentuated with a red and white striped cardigan(think waldo)and light brown jeans. Immediately, Logan noticed Carlos was alone and so he asked him "Where's your son?" "Eli's sick, unfortunately, James is watching him while I buy medicine for him." Logan then frowned "aww I was looking forward to seeing him tonight at dinner. He's so cute like you-" Logan cut himself off after he realized what he said. Both men blushed when Carlos spoke up "you think I'm cute?" "Yeah. It's why I was nervous to approach you last night at my diner. Hey! I have an Idea. Why don't I come over to your place later today and make Eli some soup to help him feel better?". "Oh no, you don't have to. I wouldn't wanna be a burden on you" Carlos answered. But Logan smiled and kept talking "I insist! When I was younger I always made soup for my nieces and nephews when I babysat them." After thinking to himself, Carlos realized this would be a win-win situation. Eli gets better, and he gets to spend some time with Logan. "OK! I'm gonna go pay for this stuff and and I'll see you in a few minutes."

Ten minutes later, Carlos got home and went to James and Eli in the living room. "I got the medicine! With other good news!" "Shh! Carlos, I'm watching Degrassi. The second half of season 11 starts today!"(1) "Sorry. So aside from the medicine, I got to see Logan again! He's coming over in a few to make Eli soup. James then said to Eli "did you hear that Eli? Your daddy's boyfriend is gonna make you soup!" After that , Eli smiled and asked "Logan is my daddy's boyfriend?" "Not yet, but I want your daddy and Logan to be boyfriends." "Me too! I like Logan he's nice!" All Carlos did after that was blush. Even his son wants him and Logan together. That had to be a sign, right?

Not even five minutes later Logan came over. "Hey Carlos! Hellos James, Hi Eli, how ya feeling buddy?" "Hi Logan! I'm good!" Eli said in a slightly better voice. "Did you daddy and Uncle James tell you why I'm here?" "Uh-huh. Daddy and Uncle James said you wanted to make me soup to make me feel better!" Carlos then asked Logan "want me to help you with the soup?" "No, it's okay" His eyes then shifted to James and the television. "Is James watching Degrassi?" "Yea, it's our favorite show." "I love that show! Me and Kendall have been fans since Emma and Manny were there." After realizing he was here to help Eli he then went in and started making the soup. "Eli! The soup is done!" Logan called to the son of his crush. Carlos then told Eli to go in the kitchen and have the soup so it can help him feel better. After having spoonful of the soup, Eli said "thank you Logan!" Carlos then put the medicine away and thanked Logan "Thank you for helping him feel better. And I'm sorry we can't make it tonight" "I figured that part out when you told me Eli was sick at Target. So to make up for it, would you like to come over to my place next week for a date?" Carlos then thought to himself 'forget the date. I just want you.' "Sure. James can watch Eli for me, and he can Have Kendall over to help him so none of us are alone" Then James said "FINALLY! YOU TWO ARE GOING ON A DATE!" he then stopped yelling and said in his regular voice "and yes, I'll watch Eli. Now can you please stop talking so much? The seniors are gonna pull a prank on the school!" Then Carlos asked Logan "wanna watch Degrassi?" "Sure!" Logan and Carlos then went in the living room to finish watching their show. But during the whole time, Both of them could just think about next week's date.

I'm a Degrassi fan as you can tell. It's the only thing I watch beside BTR and Glee


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Logan woke up with a smile on his face. Not only did he manage to ask his crush out, but said crush said yes. Unfortunately, the date was on Saturday and it was currently Sunday. 'Oh well, at least I can see him when he leaves for work. We live across the street from each other' he thought. Then he realized that even if he can't actually see Carlos until then, he can see him on facebook. So he then immediately turned on his laptop and went straight to facebook contemplating adding Carlos as a friend. He then thought to himself again 'what if he thinks I'm a psycho stalker? I've met him only two days ago.' He decided to then risk it, and click the "add friend" button. As soon as Logan clicked it, he received a notification that read "Carlos Garcia has accepted your friend request". Logan smiled to himself assuming that Carlos had felt the same way(which Carlos did). He then relieved a message on facebook chat:

Carlos: good morning

Logan: morning. What's up with you?

Carlos: Not much. Just getting ready for work

Logan: Oh yeah, James and Kendall mentioned you work in the music industry, what do you do exactly?

Carlos: Me and James are in a two-person band named Big Time Rush. Our boss scouted us in Minnesota. We almost didn't get picked cause I have a son. Fortunately, our boss's assistant talked him into giving us a try. But mostly due to us being the best of everyone who auditioned

Logan: That's cool. So in a few months, I guess you and James will be big fancy celebrities with albums, and maybe some tv appearances?

Carlos: I wouldn't say that fancy, but I wouldn't mind any of that stuff if they help me support Eli. Part of the reason I moved here to L.A is to give him a better life. I'd love to talk to you more, but I have to leave in 20 minutes. I'll talk to you later ok?

Logan: Ok, tell James and Eli I said hi

After Carlos signed off facebook, Logan immediately daydreaming about him more 'Carlos is in a band? That's hot. I wouldn't mind him singing to me one day.' He then remembered that because t was Sunday he and Kendall get off work early, given that the diner closes at only 5:00pm instead of the usual 10:00pm. He then thought back to himself 'how can I go to work if all I can think about is Carlos? He's so hot, his son's adorable, his best friend is dating my best friend, he's kind of going to be a celebrity. Why can't I stop thinking about him?' He decided that for once he'd have a 'fuck it' attitude and not go to work(one of the perks of being the boss) and text Kendall that they don't have work that day.

Logan: Kendall, the diner's closed today.

Kendall: why?

Logan: because….

Kendall: you can't stop thinking about Carlos, can't you? I knew it! Just call me cupid!

Logan: Valentines day already passed and you're correct.

Kendall: aww Logie is in love

Logan: this conversation never happened .

After Logan put his phone down on his nightstand, he looked out his window and saw James, Carlos, and Eli getting into what he assumed was Carlos car. He then saw that Carlos was wearing a black tank top and jeans. 'I guess Carlos' other job is to look hot' he thought to himself. To take his mind of Carlos, he decided to watch some Glee. However, when he turned the tv on, the first thing he heard was Naya Rivera's character, Santana say "everyone knows that my job here is to look hot". He just literally thought that about Carlos! In retrospect, watching a show where people sing in order to stop thinking about a singer was not a good idea. Hoping to take his mind off Carlos, he decided to go take a shower, But somewhere half way through, he got lost in a fantasy that Carlos was there with him which resulted in him getting an erection. Once Logan realized this, he kept asking himself if he would ever make it though this week until their date. He also wondered if Carlos wondered the same things about him.

The next chapter is the day of the date ;)


	5. Chapter 5

It was the morning of Carlos' and Logan's date, but Carlos had James come over to help him paint the walls of Eli's room while Eli was sleeping on the couch on the living room. When they were done, they didn't wake Eli up seeing that he would just get excited and want to touch the wet paint, something that he inherited from Carlos knowing that Carlos was just like him when he was a kid. So instead, they went to the kitchen and when James brought up the date. "So, what are you gonna do on the date?" he asked sing-songy. "We're just having dinner at his house. If anything else happens, then it happens." Carlos replied nervously. However, James could read through his voice and said "you hoping that you two do it, don't ya? That's like how me and Kendall started! Now look at us!" "LA LA LA LA LA LA! I don't need to know those details!" Carlos said while covering his ears. James just smirked "sorry. When exactly are you supposed to be there? I need to know so Kendall can come over. I want Eli to know him just like you want him to know Logan." Carlos simply said "it starts at 7. But I want you to promise me that if you and Kendall do it, it has to be after Eli goes to bed, and in the guest room!" "Of course! What kind of godparent would I be if I had "fun" while my godkid is awake?"

Several hours later, it was finally 7. Kendall and James arrived at Carlos' house and Carlos was relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about his son's safety tonight. When Eli saw them he got excited and ran to James, hugging his leg. "Hi Uncle James! Hi Uncle James' friend!" "Aww cute. Eli, you can call me Kendall okay?" "Okay!" Carlos got his house keys in case James and/or Kendall would be asleep when he got home and picked up Eli and told him what was happening. "Eli, I'm gonna go to Kendall's friends house for a little bit okay?" "which friend?" "Logan. You know the nice man who made you the soup when you were sick?" "Eli's face then lit up "I like Logan! Am I gonna see him again?" "I hope so, buddy. Now be good for Kendall and Uncle James, okay?" "okay. Bye daddy. Have fun with Logan!" It then hit him. James wanted to have "fun" with Kendall. What if he got that kind of "fun" in Eli's mind? Na…

After only five minutes, Carlos arrived down the street to Logan's house. He was nervous about what to do, ring the doorbell or knock on the door. He was about to knock on the door, when Logan answered it before he had a chance to even touch the door. "Hey! You made it. Kendall said he and James are watching Eli. Was Eli okay with you going on a date?" Logan asked as he motioned for Carlos to enter. "Oddly, yes. He loves spending time with James and James wants Kendall to get to know him". "Just like I want to know Eli" Logan said. Carlos' mind went crazy with thoughts 'He wants to get to know me and my son! Thank you god!' Logan then took Carlos out of his thoughts "the food is almost done. I hope you like it! I made grilled salmon" he said with a smile. Carlos immediately said "cool. I love salmon." After they started eating, Carlos asked Logan about his life before. Logan answered them without hesitation and seemed cool about all of them. He told Carlos about his hometown, favorite sports, musical preferences and schooling including why he chose to work in a diner instead of being a doctor. There was one question that Logan had one his mind since being introduced to Carlos. He just didn't know how to ask it cause he was afraid he would get offended and leave. He wanted to know why Eli's mother wasn't in the picture. Kendall and James didn't tell him when they mentioned that Carlos is a single parent. He said with a slight fear in his voice "Carlos? Can I ask you something personal?" Carlos sensed what he was about to ask, but he didn't get angry. "What happened to….I mean, where is um…." Carlos finished the question without any fear or negativity in his voice "you wanna know what happened to Eli's mother, don't you?" Logan looked at him with slight embarrassment "yes. I'm sorry if I offended you. You can leave if you want. I also understand if you never want to see me again." Carlos then spoke up. "I'm not mad. It was bound to come up sometime. Her name is Stephanie King. She is-or was my first girlfriend. She died giving birth to Eli three years ago on March 18*. But I'm not upset about it anymore. James tried to set me up several times after but I refused everytime. Then he asked me to audition with him for a possible career in the music industry. I said yes to make up for all the times I said no to dates. Then we moved here, and I met you. And I'm glad I moved here." Logan was relieved that Carlos was not mad but was also telling him about an important part in his life. "I'm glad you're here too. I don't always say yes to when Kendall sets me up. Then I saw you, and I was glad I said yes". Out of nowhere, there was a beeping sound, and Logan got up saying "Be back in a second. That's the dessert." About three minutes later, Logan came out with two slices of cheesecake. "I made this myself." Logan proudly said with a smile. "Thanks. I love cheesecake." 'Oh my god. What can't this guy do?' Carlos thought to himself. When he took a bite, he said slowly "I just died and went to cheesecake heaven." Logan laughed "well you need to come back to earth if you want to finish it." "Oh yeah" Carlos chuckled. When he was done, he got up "Thank you for dinner. I had a great time. Is it okay if I have your number? I told James, and Eli that we could all hang out one day." "Sure! Let me get a pen and paper." When Logan was finished writing his number down, he gave it to Carlos who did the same. "Thanks again for dinner, Logan." Then, out of nowhere, Carlos leaned in and kissed Logan which took them both by surprise. He pulled back, and shyly said "sorry." All Logan said after that was "don't be" and kissed Carlos back.

*My birthday is on March 18.

Next chapter, ALL four boys have "LOTS. OF. FUN" ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos couldn't believe it. Carlos was kissing him back! They kept their lips locked for several more minutes, when they broke, and Carlos said "I have to get home, but I still want to be with you right now" he said softly. Logan then looked out the window and noticed the lights at Carlos' house were all out. He then smiled and said "well are friends are probably having fun right now, and I assume Eli is sleeping, so what if I spent the night? You did say we could spend time together, so why not tomorrow?" Carlos just grinned and said "okay." They were both about the go outside when Logan said "hold on, just let me get my keys and turn off the lights." A few seconds later, they were both at Carlos' house and heard moaning and groaning coming from the guest bedroom. "Good Thing Eli's a heavy sleeper" Carlos said to Logan. They both went to Carlos' room when Carlos asked Logan "did you wanna watch tv for a little bit or just go straight to bed?" Logan responded with "bed, but first, this" he then kissed Carlos again and Carlos got the message. But he had to make sure this wasn't some random hook-up. "Logan, how long did you want to do….this? with me?" "The first time ever I saw your face. What about you?" "The same."

Logan went on to continue kissing Carlos and ran his hands down his back and started to life up his shirt. When he was half way, Carlos lifted it up, threw it on the floor exposing his body, and kissed Logan with a certain force that the brunette liked. Carlos then began to unbutton Logan's shirt one by one and when that was off, he stopped for a while to admire his body. Logan just smirked and pushed Carlos on the bed and began to kiss his lips and then he began to make a trail of kisses down his body causing Carlos to moan in pleasure "Logan keep going" Logan then unbuttoned the Latino's jeans and with one pull, got his pants and boxers off. Logan then stopped to remove his remaining clothes. He then looked at Carlos, who looked so hot. As Logan climbed over Carlos, he was flipped over on his back, then Carlos whispered seductively in his ear "you can fuck me the next time we're in your house, but since I live here, I get to fuck you." Logan just smiled and said "too bad we can't go back to my house like this." Not wasting his time Carlos began to kiss Logan again and then brought two fingers to his lips. "Suck" he said and Logan obeyed. Then Carlos pulled them out and brought them to Logan's hole. He then whispered to him "do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you senseless like there's no tomorrow?" "God yes Carlos. Do it please" Logan said in a voice that sounded like he was pleading. "Okay, just remember you asked for it." He then thrust his fingers in and Logan hissed in pleasure and pain. "Are you okay?" Carlos asked. "yea. Keep going." So Carlos kept thrusting his fingers in and out till he got bored of it. He then pull his fingers out and began to trust his cock in Logan slow. This only made Logan moan more in pleasure. "Carlos, faster please!" So Carlos went faster and Logan got more pleasure from the other man than out of nowhere Logan started speaking faster "please go faster! More! More!" Carlos kept going and when he felt he was close to cumming he told Logan, "I'm close" "Fill me up Carlos! Please!" Then it happened, Carlos came with both of them crying out in pleasure. When he pulled out, he the told Logan "now lets get you off" and started to suck on his cock. This made Logan cry out in pleasure again until he came in Carlos' mouth. When he was done, he looked up at Logan and said "best first date ever". Logan just nodded in agreement and they both fell asleep. They would definitely have to thank Kendall and James for setting them up.

Next chapter is the Kames version of the smut! Don't worry there will be more smut =)


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: THIS IS WHAT KAMES WAS UP TO WHILE CARGAN WAS AT LOGAN'S HOUSE

After Carlos left for Logan's house, Eli was curious as to where his dad was going. He wasn't sad, just confused. So being the curious little boy he was, he asked James and Kendall "Uncle James, Kendall where is daddy going?" James just smiled and answered back "he's going on a date with Logan. Remember the nice man who made you soup when you were sick?" Eli nodded then asked another question. "But why is daddy going on date?" This time, Kendall answered. "Because Logan is my best friend, and your Uncle James and I want your daddy and him to be…uh…friendly like me and your Uncle James are." Eli figured it out but wasn't exactly sure, so he asked them again "you mean you daddy and Logan to be boyfriends?" James then said without hesitation "yup. Kendall is my boyfriend, and we want your daddy and Logan to be like us. Do you want that for your daddy?" "Uh-huh! I like Logan! He's nice!" James and Kendall just smiled after that knowing already hoping that things between Carlos and Logan were going well. The three then started to watch tv.

Sometime after the three were watching tv, Eli went up to James and told him "Uncle James, I'm hungry." James just smiled after that, knowing exactly what food Eli liked when he watched his godson. James then went to the kitchen and asked Eli "do you want me to make spaghetti?" Eli's face then lit up "yes please! You make the best spaghetti in the world!" Kendall then told Eli in a sing-songy voice "your Uncle James cooks spaghetti? I didn't know that!" then looked at James who replied "yea, I'm really good at that. It's one of the first things I learned to cook by myself as a kid. Carlos learned from me back in Minnesota." Kendall just grinned as he was both impressed and turned on by James then said "well then, I guess I want some spaghetti too!" James then said "okay. Just watch tv, and I'll tell you when it's done!" Then Kendall took Eli's hand and lead the boy to the living room where he told Eli stories of what he and Logan were like when they were his age. Then James called them to the kitchen, saying that dinner was ready.

About halfway through dinner the silence was broken(that's how good the spaghetti was-no one was talking), Eli said "Uncle James! Kendall said Logan likes hockey like you, my daddy, and me!" Then James said "of course he does! That's how they met. I met Kendall, Logan and your daddy playing hockey, I just didn't meet them at the same game, though". Then Eli face lit up with fascination "When I'm older will you teach me how to play?" Then James said "no." Then Eli and Kendall's eyes widened at what just happened. "Why not Uncle James?" Eli asked with his father's famous puppy dog eyes. Kendall joined in too, curiously saying "yea, why not James?" Then James said with a smile "cause your daddy, Logan, and Kendall are gonna help me teach you together!" Then Eli screamed in a burst of joy which reminded James of why he's friends with Carlos. He's basically a miniature version of his friend.

When dinner was finished, Eli was about to go to bed, but then he asked "when is daddy coming home?" Then James told him "your daddy will come home soon. If you need anything, me and Kendall are here okay?" "okay, good night Uncle James! Good night Kendall!" Then Kendall went up to James and whispered seductively in his ear "so, Logan and Carlos are still on their date, and you told me once Eli is a heavy sleeper. What do you want to do now?" James then said just as seductively "oh, you don't even need to ask me. We just need to be in the guest room which is down from Eli's room." Then Kendall grabbed James hand, and pushed him in the guest room.

James locked the door then pushed Kendall's back against it, kissing him passionately. Then James' hands began to work down Kendall shirt and unbuttoned the buttons all the way down kissing every inch of skin that was exposed before moving on. Kendall did the same to James' shirt and began to undo his jeans. He then pulled James pants and boxer briefs down in one motion. Then James pushed Kendall down on the bed and removed his pants and boxer briefs, leaving them both naked. They then kissed again for what seemed an eternity. Then James brought two fingers to Kendall's mouth and Kendall got the message. Kendall sucked on them until James pulled them out. James then kissed down Kendall's abdomen until he reached his destination. Kendall just moaned "James, stop teasing please…..I need you" then James pushed his fingers in Kendall's hole. After teasing his hole for about five minutes, James asked him "are you ready?" "yes please. Fuck me already James!" Then James pushed his cock in and hit Kendall's prostate every time loving the moans that came out of the blonde's mouth. Then James brought him up and kissed him. During their kiss, James came hard inside Kendall. After that, he pulled out, and began to suck on his cock. Kendall began to moan more, and came inside James mouth. After that, Kendall said "I think we should babysit together more."James smiled and said "well let's hope Carlos and Logan go on more dates so we can." Then they fell asleep unaware that halfway through the time the two were having sex, Carlos and Logan came inside to have the same kind of fun.

Next chapter: two shower sex scenes, awkward morning after, and a very happy Eli


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Logan woke up and saw Carlos pulling his boxers on. He then said "good morning." Carlos then smiled and replied the same as Logan put his boxers on. Then after a short awkward silence, Logan asked Carlos "so….does this mean we're together?" Carlos then said with a smile on his face "I guess it does boyfriend." Logan just smiled and went up to kiss Carlos on the lips. Then Logan said "is okay if I take a shower here?" Carlos then whispered in his ear "or you can take a shower with me" he said seductively. Both men grabbed their clothes, and Carlos lead the way to the bathroom unaware of the other couple in the house. When Carlos turned on the water, they both went in and started to kiss passionately.

Carlos trailed his hands down Logan's back, while kissing him until his fingers stopped at his ass. Logan simply moaned in pleasure, and almost screaming Carlos' name. This forced Carlos to kiss Logan to keep him quiet, not that Logan minded. Then Carlos asked "do you want it Logie? Do you want me to fuck you senseless here?" Logan just continues moaning "god yea, give it to me Carlos. Fuck me real good" Without warning, Carlos turned Logan around and started to pound his ass with his cock After three minutes of being fucked, Logan told Carlos "Carlos. I'm close". "do it Logie. Cum for me" After that, Logan came all over Carlos' hand who then licked the cum off. Then they actually started to clean each other with soap, shampoo and conditioner. When they were done, they got dressed, and Carlos told Logan "let me just wake up Eli so I can make breakfast for us" Logan simply nodded and went to take a look around his boyfriends' home which he saw better considering he never actually took a tour of it. He saw pictures of Carlos, James, Eli and who Logan assumed were Carlos' relatives when he heard a shower go off. Logan then thought 'oh god. Kendall and James….'

James turned on the shower in the other bathroom and both him and Kendall walked up kissing and not letting go. They then began to put shampoo in their hair, while still kissing. After the shampoo came off, Kendall started to kiss down James' ripped body. He started at his chest and tweaked his nipples, and made his way to his abs. James' just moaned in response and his breathing became erratic when Kendall started to suck on his cock. James ran his hands through Kendall's hair as he released his cum in Kendall's mouth. When they were done, they got dressed and got out of the bathroom, only to be welcome with two confused men-their best friends. When the two came out of the shower, they immediately saw Logan with a surprised look on his face.

Kendall was the first to speak to avoid the awkward silence. "So Logie, did you and Carlos…." Logan answered without hesitation "yea, we did and we are now" he said with a smile. Then James spoke and asked Logan "where's Carlos?" Logan then told him he was waking up Eli. Then Eli came out of his room and saw the three men and got excited instantly. "hi Uncle James! Hi Kendall! Hi Logan!" he said excitedly. James responded with "good morning Eli. I told you your daddy was gonna come home soon. And you know the best part?" "what?"Eli asked curiously. "your daddy and Logan are boyfriends now just like we wanted them to be." Then Carlos came out of the room and said "Eli who are you talking to?" Then he saw James and Kendall and assumed they did have sex but wasn't completely sure and he couldn't say that word around a three year old. So instead he asked them "James, did you and Kendall 'watch that movie' last night?" James just smiled and said "yea. That 'movie' was really fun. Thanks for letting us use your guest room to…uh…watch it" Carlos mentally cursed himself for asking James that. He didn't need a visual or imaginary picture of his best friend having sex.

NEXT CHAPTER: WE MEET GUSTAVO AND KELLY


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, after having pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast, James and Carlos(with Eli, of course) took Kendall and Logan to Rocque Records so their boyfriends can see exactly what they do five(sometimes if their lucky, four)days a week. It was only cool with Gustavo because he hoped Kendall and Logan can spread news of James and Carlos musical talent around.

When the five of them got to the studio, they were greeted by Gustavo the owner of the recording company and his assistant, Kelly. As soon as they got in, Logan and Kendall couldn't stop staring at the musical awards. Then Logan told Kendall "if the diner thing doesn't work out, maybe we can join this band. I mean look at all these awards!" Kendall just nodded in agreement. Then James told both of them "Logan, Kendall, this is are boss Gustavo and his assistant, Kelly. Kelly, Gustavo, this is my boyfriend Kendall and Carlos' boyfriend Logan." Gustavo simply told them "it's nice to meet you two. I'm glad that those two are being successful in other areas of life. H e then turned his attention to James and Carlos and said "all right you two, don't expect just because your boyfriends are here, you get off early. Now get in the studio so you can finish recording that song that I claim cures heartbreak. Kelly, take Eli and are guests to the other room where they can relax." Then Kelly led them to an empty room that they rarely use(1). While walking them there she told them "your boyfriends are lucky-literally. The other people we scouted in Minnesota couldn't sing at all. Gustavo even had a control to shock people he didn't like!" Kendall and Logan looked at each other in fear and simply said "ouch." When they got to the empty room, Kelly told them they can watch tv, and if they needed anything, just ask her. Then after Kelly left, Eli walked up to Kendall and was pulling his leg "Kendall?" he asked with his ever so curious face.

"Yes, Eli?" Eli face then turned into a happy one when he continued "you said you're my Uncle James' boyfriend right?" "uh-huh" Kendall answered, not knowing where this going. Eli then continued "then does that make you my uncle too?" Kendall and Logan just smiled at him when Kendall said "I guess it does. But Logan's not your Uncle. It's weird for your daddy's boyfriend to be your Uncle. Do you get it?" "uh-huh! It all makes sense now!" Then Logan turned on the tv, and found it on Glee. Then Kendall said "leave it! It's the episode where Sue tries to steal seven of the Glee kids!" Logan left it on, only because he likes Naya Rivera. During the episode, Eli fell asleep. When the day was done, Logan and Kendall watched a total of 2 Glee episodes, 3 episode of Criminal minds, and 4 episodes of Degrassi. James and Carlos then came in, after recording their song and asked Kendall and Logan how they liked it here. Logan and Kendall told them they wouldn't mind joining the band if it weren't for the diner, which made James and Carlos smile. When Carlos woke up Eli, he asked him "did you have fun with Kendall and Logan?" Eli then smiled "uh-huh. I always have fun with Logan and Uncle Kendall!" Then Carlos and James asked him "Uncle Kendall?" "Uh-huh. Kendall said it's okay because he's Uncle James' boyfriend, but Logan can't be my Uncle because he's my daddy's boyfriend." Man, that kid is smart. Kendall did not expect him to repeat what he told him. Then Carlos picked him up, and asked him "do you wanna eat lunch, little guy?" "Eli then answered "yes please!" Then the five of them went to lunch.

Sorry not much happened in this. I'm actually surprised I didn't include smut in this chapter. Anyway, next chapter: slight time jump, and Logan meets Carlos' Parents!


	10. Chapter 10

It was now February 4th, exactly a month after Carlos and Logan met. During the month they were together, they would always try to find ways to hang out together and include Eli with them seeing as if Kendall and James were practically glued together. It was one of those rare mornings when Logan spent the previous night and they didn't have sex, as they agreed their relationship has to be emotional just as much a physical. Logan woke up to find that Carlos wasn't in the bed and assumed that he was downstairs. He went down the stairs to find his theory right and heard Carlos talking on the phone.

Carlos seemed excited talking to whoever it was on the phone, that much Logan could tell. He stood outside the kitchen listening to his boyfriend say "yea, tomorrow? That's great! Yea, you'll love him! Ok, thanks, love you!" Logan was slightly surprised at what he heard. Who did Carlos love besides him and Eli? He decided to go in pretending not to hear and get some coffee, when Carlos saw him. "Oh Logan guess what?" he asked happily. "My parents are coming over for a week tomorrow and they wanna meet you!" Logan was relieved Carlos was talking to his family members. He then smiled and said "they do? They know about me?" Carlos responded with "yea, my mom called several weeks ago and asked if I was dating anyone, so I told her about you and sent a picture of you to her phone." Logan replied with "that's cool. They don't have a problem with you dating a guy?" Carlos then told him "no. they have no problem with me being bi. I came out to my friends, and parents back home at Minnesota in high school. They accepted me without a problem. Did you tell your parents about us?" Then Logan frowned slightly saying "my parents did accept me coming out as gay in high school, but they died two years ago in a car crash" Then Carlos felt his heart drop for bringing up the topic "I'm sorry." "It's okay. They would've loved you and Eli".

After spending the whole day together, Logan asked Carlos "any chance you and Eli wanna spend the night at my place?" with slight emphasis on 'spend the night' and Carlos got the meaning right away. He then asked Eli "Eli, do you wanna sleep over Logan's house?" Not surprisingly, Eli said "uh-huh!" with a smile. After Carlos packed clothes for them, They were watching Nickelodeon on tv since it's the only thing appropriate for Eli to watch. Then when he started to feel drowsy, he said to Logan and Carlos "daddy, Logan I'm sleepy" then Logan smiled and took him to his guest room where Eli fell asleep immediately. Then Logan told Carlos and they were both excited seeing as they haven't had sex in Logan's house yet which meant all those time they had sex before, Carlos was fucking Logan. But now, the table were about to turn and they were both excited.

As soon as they got in Logan room, Logan locked the door and pushed Carlos on his back on the bed. He then pulled Carlos' shirt off and started to kiss him passionately then started to suck on his nipples. After having that kind of fun, Logan took all of his clothes off and started to work on Carlos' pants. He pulled the pants and boxer briefs off with one motion and then put two fingers to Carlos' mouth and said "suck" which Carlos obeyed. After about a minute, Logan put the fingers to his hole and asked "are you ready?" "god yes, do it Logie" Carlos moaned. Then Logan thrusted his fingers out enjoying the sounds that came from his boyfriend's mouth. He then removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. After almost two minutes, Carlos enjoyed it so much, he started screaming in Spanish "Logan! Mas! Mas! Mas rapido!" Logan was turned on the entire time and said "I'm close" "me too" said Carlos. When it was over they both fell asleep prepared to meet Carlos' parents the next day.

The next day, while Logan, Carlos and Eli were eating breakfast, Carlos got a text from his mom saying that they just arrived at the airport. He then told Logan "they're here, Logan. At the airport" then Eli asked "who's here, daddy?" Carlos told his son with a smile "Grandma and Grandpa! Are you excited!" Then Eli's face lit up and said "yay! I love Grandma and Grandpa!" Then the three went in Carlos' car and went straight to the airport. When they got there, Carlos saw his parents, and was about to tell Logan, but was cut off by Eli cheering. "hi Grandma and Grandpa! I missed you!" Then Carlos' mother Sylvia said "I know Eli! I missed you too! Are having fun living in Los Angeles?" "Uh-huh!" Then when Carlos and Logan went up to them, Carlos introduced Logan "Mom, Dad, this is Logan, my boyfriend". Carlos' father Geraldo shook Logan's hand and said "it's nice to meet you Logan. I heard a lot about you" then Sylvia told Logan "you're a lot cuter in person" and Logan just blushed saying "thank you Mrs. Garcia". When they got to Carlos' house, Carlos' parents asked to speak to Logan alone. Geraldo asked Logan "You seem like a good guy Logan, but you should know that Carlos and Eli are my whole world, besides my wife. So I wanna know if you'll do whatever it takes to look out for them". Logan just answered "yes, sir Mr. Garcia I love your son and grandson and I'm happy with them and I know they are with me. You don't have to worry about anything." Then Geraldo asked Logan with a slightly more serious but not intimidating tone "then I assume you know about Stephanie?" "yes. Carlos told me everything and told me that the first time he was happy since she passed away was when he met me." Then Geraldo patted Logan on the back and said proudly "that's all I wanted for my son-to be happy. And if it's with you, then I'm okay with it. Consider yourself a member of my family, Logan." Then Logan smiled knowing his boyfriends' parents accepted him "thank you Mr. Garcia, it means a lot." Then Sylvia asked Logan a familiar question. "So Logan, do your parents live here in Los Angeles?" Logan answered "they did, but unfortunately they died in a car crash two years ago." Then Sylvia felt bad for bringing it up "oh my god, I'm so sorry." "It's okay, they would've accepted Carlos and Eli like you just did with me" he said with a smile.

NEXT CHAPTER: VALENTINES DAY ;)


	11. Chapter 11

It was February 12 and Carlos' parents were going back to Minnesota. But before that, they said their goodbyes to their son, grandson, and his friends. When Geraldo hugged Logan goodbye, he told him "take care of my boys, Logan." All Logan said after that was "I'll do my best, Mr. Garcia." After they left at the airport, Logan was happy to get to know Carlos on another level than just them alone. Spending time with his parents made him realize how lucky he is to have Carlos and Eli in his life. When Carlos, Logan, Eli, Kendall, and James all got home, they decided to gout and get some pizza because they all agree'd that airport isn't that good.(1)

After the Pizza Hut delivery guy brought their pizza, Logan went to the kitchen, unaware that his boyfriend was following him. When Carlos found Logan looking for around, he asked him "what are you doing?" Then Logan jumped surprised at Carlos' presence. "Oh god! You scared me! I'm just looking for paper plates." Then Carlos showed him where they were, but before they got to the living room to be with Eli, James, and Kendall, Carlos stopped Logan and said "so, Valentines' day is coming up" and Logan seemed to notice Carlos had a slight hint of seduction in his voice. "Yea, and don't worry, I am getting you something, but it is a surprise." Then Carlos made a false frown with his famous puppy dog eyes "aww, I have to wait two days to find out my surprise? Fine. You won't get yours till then too" he said teasingly. Logan just smiled and said "believe me. You'll be happy you waited" he said. Then they proceeded to the living room.

The next morning, Logan realized it was February 13 and Logan had to act fast if he wanted his surprise for Carlos to be perfect. He first called Kendall, but he didn't pick up and assumed that Kendall was still asleep. So he decided to text him 'Kendall, the diner is closed as part of our surprise for Carlos.' Within the next hour he got a text back, saying 'James and I are ready to help with your plan.' Then Kendall and James went over to Logan house with several bags of what seemed to looked like decorations. They were decorations, sort of. They were scented candles and only half of them were for Carlos and Logan, and the others seemed to be massage oil since Carlos and James had complained that the downside of being in the music industry is learning choreography as much as new songs. In a way, Logan was kinda glad Carlos had complained. Then the three men cleaned the whole house including sweeping and mopping the floor, and changing the table cloth. The last step was to look for something for Logan to wear for their Valentines day date/surprise sex. The most shocking part was that James and Kendall had offered to watch Eli while Logan and Carlos had their date. They loved Eli as much as their best friends, so it wasn't like they were interfering. Then when they were done helping Logan prepare his house for his date, Logan got his keys and said to them "thanks for your help. I'll be back in a half hour." "Where are you going?" James asked. Logan answered "I'm going to get a haircut." Then James said "I can give you one if you want. " Logan was shocked at what James said "seriously?" Then James said "yea. All I need are old newspapers, scissors, and clippers." Then Kendall said "I have clippers in my house. I'll go get them."

When Kendall got back, Logan sat down in a stool in an open space in the living room. Then Kendall got old newspapers to catch the fallen hair, while James got a towel to drape over Logan's shoulders. After about five to ten minutes, James was done cutting his hair, and then got some hair gel which Kendall got from his house, and applied it to Logan's hair. When he was done, Logan was at a loss for words. He didn't have his long hair anymore. His hair was now shorter and thanks to James, he had a faux hawk. Even Kendall didn't recognize his best friend. When Logan was done looking at the mirror, James asked "well? Do you like it?" All Logan said was "I'm going to you for haircuts in the future." James was flattered and said "anytime. And you can keep the hair gel, I have way too much at home or at least that's what Kendall told me." Again, Logan thanked James for helping him. Now, it was time to sleep, and as usual Kendall and James were spending the night together doing things Logan didn't need to see.

It was now Valentines morning. Logan started his day as usual, as his plan wouldn't need to be started until 6. But in honor of today, he decided to invite Carlos and Eli to his house for breakfast, to which they accepted. Logan made Carlos and Eli's favorite, which was scrambled eggs, pancakes and hash browns. When they got there, they were surprised by Logan's new appearance. Eli was the first to speak after seeing Logan's new hair. "Wow, Logan, your hair looks nice!" "Thanks Eli, your Uncle James did it" then Carlos spoke up saying in a shocked tone "James did your hair?" Then Carlos thought to himself 'so I'm not the only one James has helped in honor of today'. After they ate, Carlos was about to go to work so he and Eli kissed Logan goodbye, but not before he called Logan asking "can I take a picture of you? Cause, you know it's Valentines Day and all…" All Logan did was smile and say "sure" then Carlos took a picture of both of them with his phone and put it on Facebook tagging Logan in the picture. Almost immediately, he got several notifications that people including James, Kendall, and his mom had 'liked' the picture. Then they both went to work wanting 6:00 to come quickly.

When it was finally 6:00, Carlos went to Logan's house with a big box. When Logan got the box, he asked Carlos what it is, but Carlos simply told him that it would be something he would love given a common interest that they shared with James and Kendall. When Logan took it out, he was surprised to see it was a hockey stick. Logan's eyed widened as he said "thank you! I've been wanting a new hockey stick for so long!" Then Carlos said "I ordered it while my parents were in town, and when it got here, I was actually scared. The delivery guy kinda looked like the grim reaper (2)".

Then it was Logan's turn to surprise his boyfriend. He took Carlos' hand and led him to the kitchen where he had a nice, romantic dinner set up. It was like their first date, except instead of grilled salmon, they had steak. When they finished dinner, Logan brought out dessert, which was the same kind of cheesecake from their first date. When that was over, Logan told Carlos, "Valentines day is far from over" he said with a smile. Then he took Carlos' hand and led him to the bedroom. It was filled with scented candles, and on the nightstand was a bottle of massage oil. Then Carlos said "now I feel awkward getting you only a hockey stick. You went all out with the romantic stuff" Then Logan just smiled and said "I love hockey and because of you, I can play it again. You did a romantic thing for me, too".

Then Logan whispered seductively in Carlos' ear "what do you say I put that massage oil to use? I remember you told me all that dancing hurt your shoulders and back, and I couldn't resist." Then Carlos just responded with "hell yes." Then Carlos took off his shirt and layed down on his stomach and the bed. Then Logan applied the oil to his boyfriend's stressed body and Carlos instantly felt like putty. He was moaning as Logan massaged him, and said "maybe I should stress out my body more often." Then Logan slipped his hands under Carlos' abdomen and undid his pants, and pulled his jeans and boxer briefs off. Carlos then turned over to see Logan removing his clothing. Then they kissed passionately and were moaning almost every 5 seconds. Then Logan pushed Carlos on his back and started to suck on his nipples making his Latino lover moan. He then kissed down his abdomen and when he reached his destination he rubbed the massage oil between his fingers and inserted one finger in Carlos' hole, making him moan in pleasure. After several more fingers were added, Carlos pleaded to Logan "I need you" So Logan then rubbed the oil on his cock and started to fuck Carlos just like the first time, hitting his prostate every time he thrust. He then panted to Carlos "I'm close" Carlos just moaned in reply. Logan then came inside Carlos, with both of them moaning. Then Logan started to suck on Carlos' cock until he came in his mouth. Once Logan pulled out, he said to Carlos "happy Valentines Day. I love you." Carlos responded with "I love you too, Logan."

(1)I don't know about you, I HATE airport food

(2)anyone wanna guess what episode the grim reaper quote is referring too?

NEXT CHAPTER: time jump to March 18-Eli's birthday(and mine too-I turn 22)I'll try to update tomorrow or Friday


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I PRESENT YOU BY BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO YOU GUYS AND GIRLS. THANKS YOU EVERYONE WWHO REVIEWED, FOVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY!

It was now March 16, two days away from Eli's birthday. Carlos couldn't believe that this would be Eli's first birthday where he wasn't single or extremely depressed about Stephanie. He knew Stephanie would want him to move on and be happy for him and their son. However, despite being happy, he was also slightly nervous. He had no idea what to do for his son's birthday aside from invite Logan, James , Kendall, Gustavo and Kelly, who Eli all loved. Eli's first three birthdays were celebrated with James , Carlos' parents, and even James' parents.

He was enjoying the time off Gustavo gave him in honor of Eli's upcoming fourth birthday. Gustavo only gave him the time off claiming he needed a break from watching James and Carlos singing and dancing all day. He was frustrated about what to do. He then Look over his shoulder in the kitchen and saw his son happily drawing and came up to him. Carlos smiled at how happy he and Eli were and then remembered that he's not alone in raising him. Then he heard his son happily run up to him with a drawing made of crayon. Eli seemed to be extremely happy, which Carlos guessed was from Eli knowing his birthday coming up. "Daddy! Daddy! Look at the picture I made!" Then Carlos smiled and looked at it and remembered that he is where Eli gets his hyperactivity and love of drawing from. He then told his son "good job Eli!" Then Eli said "read what it says at the top!" Carlos read the top which said 'My Family' with a drawing of Carlos, Eli, James, Kendall, and Logan all in the picture. He then felt an idea come up for Eli's birthday. But before he said anything and ruined his son's surprise, he said "wanna put it on the fridge so Logan, Uncle James, and Uncle Kendall can see it when they visit?" All Eli did was cheer and say "uh-huh!" then he out it on the fridge ad went to go play in his room. Then he called Logan.

When Logan picked up he said teasingly "yes?" then Carlos told him what was on his mind "I have an Idea about what we can do for Eli's birthday. Is it okay if I come over?" Logan smiled and said "sure. I'm coming home an hour late anyway, cause I'm training three new employees named Lucy Stone, Camille Roberts, and Dak Zevon. They know about us, so just tell them who you are, then they'll show you where my office is." Then Carlos nodded and said "okay, I'll see you in ten minutes." Then he called James to see if he would watch Eli while to talked to Logan. "James, can you come over and watch Eli while I talk to Logan about Eli's birthday?" "Sure" James replied. Then Carlos went to Eli's room and told him "Eli, Uncle James in coming over for a few minutes while I go do something, okay?" Eli just smiled and said "okay daddy, I love you!" Carlos still couldn't get over the fact that Eli loved Logan just like him.

When he got to the diner, he immediately spotted Dak Zevon, he could tell from his name tag, and went up to him "excuse me? I'm here to see Logan. I'm his boyfriend, Carlos" Then Dak smiled and said "oh yea! You're the one with the cute kid! Well, Logan's office is right down the hall." When he got to the office, Logan greeted him with a kiss and said "what's up?" "Is there any way someone here can bake a birthday cake for Eli?" Then Logan said "I can do that for you, free of course" he said with his ever so cute smile. Then he continued "but I'm sensing there's a catch to this cake?" Then Carlos said "yea, I was wondering if you could copy a picture of us on the cake-you, me, Eli, James, and Kendall" Then Logan nodded and said "sure! I've made cakes with a lot more people so this shouldn't be a problem for me! I'll bring it to your house on Sunday, is that alright?" Then Carlos said "yup" he then kissed his boyfriend in the lips for several minutes and said "see you on Sunday".

The big day was here-March 18. Eli was four years old and he was excited. After 12 noon passed, Eli went up to Carlos and asked him "daddy, who's coming to my party?" Carlos responded "Uncle James, Uncle Kendall, Logan, and Daddy's boss and his assistant" This just made Eli smile even more. When everyone finally came, Eli was extremely happy. But it was Logan's present for him that made him obsess over it. The cake had him, Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall's picture on it. After Eli saw it, he ran up to Logan and said "thank you so much Logan! It looks like the drawing I made!" Logan kissed his forehead and said "you're welcome." When it was time for everyone to eat, they had Lasagna, fried shrimp, dinosaur chicken nuggets, spaghetti, and even the cheesecake from Carlos and Logan's dates. Then it was time for the presents. Gustavo and Kelly got him several shirts with several musical references on them(music notes, guitars, drums, etc) to remind him that his daddy will be a big superstar one day. Then Kendall's present was an adult sized hockey Jersey with 'Garcia' on the back so he can wear it when he plays Hockey when he's older. James got him an exact replica of his lucky comb claiming that his godson needs to look just as good as him when it comes to hair. Then finally, Carlos' gift was last. He had Eli close his eyes and he got a big box from the backyard. Logan, Kendall, and James just smiled as they all pitched in to help with this present for Eli. When Eli lifted the box he screamed in pure joy "OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU DADDY!" The guys had gotten Eli a beagle puppy which he obviously loved. Then Carlos told his son "Logan, Uncle James, and Uncle Kendall all helped me get him and all his stuff. What are you gonna name him?" Eli replied with no hesitation "I'm gonna name the puppy Sparky!" Everyone just awed. Even his puppy's name was as cute as him. Then James, Kendall, and Logan went to their homes for a little bit to get Sparky's feeders, leash, food, collar and cage. Then Gustavo and Kelly left saying goodbye to Eli and the guys, and especially the birthday boy. Then James and Kendall left saying their goodbyes to him and to do what they always did when they were alone. That left Eli playing with Sparky in the living room while Logan and Carlos were cleaning up. While washing dishes, Logan said to Carlos "I take it Eli enjoyed his birthday" Then Carlos said "thanks to your help, he did. Thanks again for helping clean up". When they were done cleaning up, it was now 9:00 and Carlos told Eli "Eli it's time to go to sleep. You can put Sparky in his cage and put the cage in your room so he'll be with you" Then Eli said "okay! Let's go Sparky!" as he ran to his room. Then when Logan and Carlos were alone, Carlos said to Logan "I have a gift you too, for helping me. I want you to fuck me in my room" Then Logan took Carlos' hand and led him to the room.

Within minutes, they were both moaning uncontrollably in their kisses. They slowly peeled their clothes off and Logan pushed Carlos on the bed, and kissed down his body and thrusted a finger inside him slowly. Carlos let out a series of moans, and told Logan "I want you inside me" causing Logan to remove his fingers and slam his cock inside Carlos hitting his prostate every time. While pounding into him, Logan jacked Carlos off and he came in his hand, moaning while it happened. Then Logan screamed Carlos' name and came inside him. "I love you" Logan said to Carlos and they both fell sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

That night after Kendall and James got to James' house, they both sat on the couch, happy with helping with Eli's birthday. James leaned in and told Kendall "thanks again for helping us pick the puppy. It's so cute."

Then Kendall joked with false anger "hey! Are you saying a Beagle puppy is cuter than me?" James reassured "oh no, you're way cuter, and sexier, too." At that moment, Kendall said "thank you," then leaned in to kiss James. Then James pulled away and said "I thought you said you wanted to watch Degrassi,." Kendall responded with, "well, a bunch of overdramatic Canadian teens does somehow get me horny for you" he said with a smile. After James turned the tv on, Kendall asked him "which episodes did we miss?" James responded with "Can't tell me nothing part 2 and Not ready to make nice part 1". Kendall smiled with "good. An hour of our favorite show, then several hours of our favorite thing" he said an obvious emphasis on the words 'favorite thing'. Then James started the show, and then lit the fireplace claiming it's hotter when they don't have lights on. And by hotter, James meant metaphorically, and literally.

Halfway through watching the show, Kendall walked out of the living room, claiming that he needed to use the bathroom. But when Kendall didn't return after the episodes ended, James got suspicious, so he called for his boyfriend for several minutes, then remembered that his phone is on the coffee table and so he picked it up to call him. But as soon as he picked it up, the phone rang with its message tone. It said "one new message from Kendall." It said "open the message after this for a surprise."

Again the phone's message tone rang, and James was shocked and turned on by what it was. It was a picture of Kendall naked lying down in James bed that said 'I can't sleep, will you hold me? ;)'. Immediately, James put the fire out, while thinking to himself 'oh, Kendall, I'm going to so much more than hold you' and headed upstairs to his room. But when he was about to take a step on the staircase, his phone rang again with another message from Kendall saying 'I trust you're wearing the same thing as me. And if you're not, I want you to.' That was enough for James. He decided to make Kendall's request come true, but also tease him too. He purposely took his time undoing his button-up shirt, then peeled off the white t-shirt underneath that. Then after that, he threw off his white wife tank top. Then he slowly removed his shoes, socks, jeans, and boxer briefs. He then made his ay upstairs, and to his room.

When he got there, James opened his bedroom door and saw Kendall naked with his eyes full of lust. Then Kendall asked, James "make love to me, please?" Then James smirked and said "no. I'm not going to make love to you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard for making me worried." Then James practically pounced on his lover and started kissing him passionately while holding Kendall's arms down on the bed. Kendall leaned up to kiss James' ripped body, then James pushed him down again, saying "stay here."

Then Kendall layed there wondering what James was going to do. James then went to his closet and got two of his ties. Then he turned around and when Kendall saw what he had in his hand, he teasingly said "ooh, kinky tonight are we?" "you have no idea" James said then proceeded to ties Kendall's wrists to the bedpost with the ties. After that, James went down Kendall's body with a series of kisses and occasionally licked it. When he got to his destination, he put to fingers to Kendall's mouth and ordered "suck" to which Kendall followed. When he got his fingers out, he asked "are you ready, Kendall?" Kendall's responses came in a series of moans "god yes, do it James, finger me, fuck me whatever. Just do something, please" Then James smirked and slowly thrusted a finger in Kendall, who let out a look of pleasure and pain at the same time. Then James added another, and got more delight from the blonde man's face. After a total of three fingers were stretching and thrusting in him for twenty minutes, James pulled them out, and without warning lifted Kendall's legs on his shoulders and started to thrust his cock inside abusing his prostate on every strike, along with pumping Kendall's cock. After what felt like an eternity, but was really twenty more minutes, Kendall screamed "James! I-I-I'm close!" James kissed him on his lips and said "me too" then when James came inside Kendall, and Kendall came all over James' abs. James then scooped up the cum off his abs and put to his mouth. He then smirked and said "you taste good, Kendall" and started to suck Kendall's cock which was still hard and five minutes after Kendall let out a voiceless moan and came inside James mouth. Then James untied Kendall, kissed him again and said "goodnight" then both men fell asleep

Yea, this was basically another "meanwhile with Kames, while Cargan was doing this…." chapter.

NEXT CHAPTER: Kames and Cargan help Eli train Sparky


	14. Chapter 14

I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES

The next morning, Logan woke up to find Carlos getting dressed. He got up and said "good morning" then placed a quick kissed on his boyfriend's lips. "Good morning to you too. Wanna help me make breakfast?" Logan simply smiled "sure" he replied. On the way downstairs, both men were surprised by an unexpected sound.

There was noise coming from Eli's room. When they opened it, they found him playing with Sparky, who seemed to love his new family, just as much as the young boy loved him. Carlos smiled and called to his son "Eli, do you wanna let Sparky out so you can train him to do tricks?" The smile on Eli's face grew to the size when he first saw Sparky "okay! Come on Sparky!" as he let the puppy out of the cage, and started to follow him. When Carlos and his boyfriend reached the kitchen and started to make breakfast, Logan asked him "so are James and Kendall gonna come over to help us teach Eli train Sparky?"

Carlos nodded "they said they would, and they kinda have to since they're the ones who suggested wet Eli a Beagle." After ten minutes, the food was done being made, and Carlos went to the backyard to call his son "Eli! Eating time! Uncle James and Uncle Kendall are here also!" Eli then got Sparky in his hands and went towards the door and saw his godfather and his boyfriend in the kitchen helping Logan get the table ready. He put Sparky down and said "good morning Uncle James and Uncle Kendall!" They both replied the same way.

Then after Eli washed his hands, they started to eat their eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. When about five minutes passed, Carlos told Eli "Eli, guess what we're gonna help you do today!" "What?" We're gonna help you train Sparky today!" Then Eli asked "just liked the puppy you had when you were my age!" James and Carlos chuckled "yes, just like the puppy I had when I was your age." While this was going on, Sparky was eating his own food that Eli fed him. It surprised the guys how much responsibility a four year old had taken for a puppy he just got.

After breakfast, they went to the backyard with Sparky's things. The guys suggested they first teach Sparky the easy basic tricks. After asking them which one he should have him do, Eli told him "stay" and Sparky just stayed there. Then when Sparky got up on his hind legs and started to walk towards them, James spoke with a sturdy yet soft tone "Sparky, sit" then Sparky slowed down and eventually sat. Then it was Kendall's turn to give it a try. He decided to have him roll over. "Roll over, Sparky" Kendall told him, and after about ten seconds, Sparky did it.

About twenty minutes into training him to do tricks, Sparky had learned several others. Logan taught him how to beg, Carlos taught him to fetch, but the biggest surprise was the last trick. Eli told the puppy "Sparky, go to your favorite person!" Then the eyes of the guys opened with surprise hoping that Sparky would go to them.

After a few more times of Eli repeating himself for Sparky to go to his favorite person, Sparky looked at James, and James started to cheer. But then Sparky walked right past him and went straight to Eli. Then Carlos, Logan, and Kendall laughed at James. "Aww, I thought I was his favorite person" James said with false sadness. Then Kendall kissed him on the cheek, and said "don't worry, you're mine" and continued kissing him. Eli was petting Sparky at the time when Kendall and James kept kissing and Carlos coughed "guest room!" They pulled away and James asked "what?" Then Carlos said "you know I like it when you two 'watch scary movies' in the guest room" to remind them that Eli was there. And because seeing his best friend having sex was indeed a scary sight for him. Then out of curiosity, Eli asked "what's a scary movie? Can I watch it?" Then all four men said in a monotone voice at the same time "no, you're too young." Then Eli went back to petting Sparky.

NEXT CHAPTER: something bad happens to Carlos! (don't worry. I refuse to kill anyone in my stories)


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two weeks since Eli's birthday and since he got Sparky. Since then, his housetraining has been a big improvement. Today had been no different, as Eli had woken up early to take him out so he can relieve himself. But unlike today, Carlos was not awake when Eli was done letting Sparky out.

Eli thought it wasn't anything serious, so he just played with his puppy in the living room, but after ten minutes, and Carlos still hadn't come out to make breakfast, Eli began to worry.

Naturally, Eli went up to Carlos' room to see why his dad wasn't up. "Daddy? It's morning" Eli said in a curious voice. Then Carlos opened his eyes slightly, and said in a weak voice "Eli, can you please get me my phone? I don't feel good." Then Eli's eyes shot open "why?" "I just don't. Can you please get me my phone from the kitchen?" "Okay." After Eli got Carlos his phone, Carlos decided it would be a good idea to have James, Kendall, or Logan help him today as he wasn't feeling that good.

As he dialed James' number, he realized something. James and Kendall left the previous night to visit Kendall's parents in San Francisco. So his only hope was for his boyfriend to help him. But when he saw that it was 10am, he knew that Logan was at work. But he was desperate, and he decided to text him, hoping that Logan wouldn't be mad.

Carlos: Logan, can you please come over if you have time?

Logan: of course, is anything wrong?

Carlos: I'm not feeling good. Is it okay if you can come over when you have time? It hurts when I talk, and Eli's getting worried. I saw him trying to keep himself from crying.

Logan: do you want me to make that soup I made when Eli was sick?

Carlos: if you can, that would be great

Logan: okay, I'll see you later. Tell Eli not to worry. Love you :)

Carlos: love you too

Carlos felt some relief knowing that his boyfriend was coming over to help, especially since Eli was worrying. But since he didn't know when Logan was coming over, and Eli had to eat, he called his son over again "Eli!" then Eli came up to Carlos' room, still with a sad, worried confused look on his face. "yes, daddy?" "Go make yourself some cereal, and don't worry about me, okay?"

Eli did what he was told, but still worried just like any other child would for their parent. It was now 2pm and Eli still was worried, and even Sparky was feeling the same, occasionally making a whining noise whenever he saw Eli fight to keep the tears away.

Eli then tried to take a nap on the couch with Sparky at his feet, but couldn't stop worrying about his father. His worrying only increased when he saw a shadow come to his front door.

Eli would've ran to Carlos and tell him, but since he was sick, Eli thought he shouldn't. He immediately grabbed Sparky in his arms and ran straight to his room.

The person at the door rang the doorbell, and knocked several times with Eli hiding in his bedroom thinking it was as stranger. After several minutes of silence at the door, Eli peeked his head out and made his way back to the living room with Sparky in his arms.

When he made his way back to the couch, he saw that the person was still at the door. He was getting scared, when all of a sudden the person spoke "Eli? Carlos? It's me, Logan!" Eli immediately felt safer when he knew it was Logan at the door and ran to go answer it.

When Eli answered the door, Logan could see that Eli was worried "Eli, what's wrong?" "my daddy's sick, and I want him to feel better but I don't know what to do" he said with several tears in his eyes. Logan closed and locked the door, and told him "don't worry, your daddy told me to come and help him feel better, okay?" Eli then wiped the tears from his eyes and told him "okay." Then Logan went to Carlos' bedroom. "Carlos?" Carlos was then relieved to see his boyfriend and said in a weak voice "you came."

"Of course I came, I just can't leave you alone while you're sick. I have to try to do something to make you feel better and Eli, too." Carlos' eyes shot up curiously. "Eli's sick too?" "no. he just wants you to feel better. He's been crying because he doesn't know what to do." Then Carlos all of a sudden, felt bad for telling Eli to not worry. Then Carlos saw Logan had an overnight bag, and asked him "why do you have that bag?" Then Logan told him proudly "cause until you're cured, I'm gonna stay here and help feel you feel better, and keep Eli from worrying." Carlos couldn't help but love his boyfriend more. He asked him to make him feel better, but he stays to make him and his son better.

After talking to his boyfriend for several minutes, Logan asked him "so do you want me to make that soup now? You look like you haven't eaten." Carlos answered "yes, please. And I haven't."

Then Logan kissed him on the forehead and said "okay, I'll be back in a few minutes" and went off to the kitchen to make his boyfriend lunch.

NEXT CHAPTER: Carlos is still sick, but will get better after a few more.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been several hours since Logan arrived at the Garcia household. Since then, Logan found out more about his boyfriend's symptoms. Carlos had been complaining of a fever, nausea, swollen glands, a sore throat, a cough, stomach cramps, a had been vomiting every few moments. Once Logan had been told the information, he had good and bad news.

The good news was that he knew what Carlos was suffering from-gastroenteritis, otherwise known as the stomach flu. The bad news is that it goes away on it's own after a few days. Logan had been correct to give him soup, since solid foods just make it worse. He was now warming up some of the leftover soup for himself and Eli.

He went to the kitchen with Eli to eat their dinner, when Eli asked him with curiosity "Logan, what's making my daddy sick?" Logan answered him honestly "because the thing making your daddy sick is more serious than your fever. It's called a stomach flu and medicine takes a long time to work on it." Then out of nowhere, they both heard a scream come from upstairs.

When they both ran to see what it was, they found Carlos hissing in pain. He had stubbed his big toe on his nightstand trying to make his way to the bathroom(1). When he was done using it, Logan was there to help him back in bed. Then Eli asked "daddy, are you okay?" Carlos then told his son not to worry because Logan is there to help them. Soon after, Eli went to sleep.

While Carlos usually slept in a tank top and boxers, Logan told him to wear a t-shirt and pajama pants so he doesn't get anymore sick. Plus, Logan had seen Carlos naked before, so it's not like there was any awkwardness.

Things did get awkward after Eli went to bed, when Logan asked to sleep in the guest room. Carlos obviously let him, but when Logan got inside, he took off his button up shirt and jeans, revealing just a dark green tank top and black boxer briefs. When Carlos saw, he exclaimed "not fair Logie!" Logan turned and asked him "what's not fair, Carlitos?" "I have to wear pajamas, but you get to sleep in your underwear. You're teasing me!" he said in an adorable attempt false whine.

Logan simply smiled and told him "I know we both sleep in our underwear, but when you get better, we won't need any clothes" he said with a teasing smile. Then Carlos said "okay, good night Logie, I love you." "I love you too, Carlos." Both men then went to sleep wanting Carlos to feel better so they could sleep in the same bed again.

Early in the morning, Carlos woke up, still feeling sick, but slightly better. He went straight to the bathroom to throw up. After, he moaned in disgust and went to rinse his mouth with mouthwash. When he was done, he went to the kitchen to make some coffee. When he got there, he was greeted by a surprising sight. Logan was in the kitchen, cooking some oatmeal for all of them. There was also fresh coffee brewing when he came inside.

When Carlos went inside, he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and kissed his cheek "good morning. You made oatmeal? I don't remember buying any…" Logan smiled at his boyfriend and said "I brought some with me last night. It helped me feel better when I had the stomach flu when I was younger." "Thank you for staying to help me. Usually, I have James or my parents, but they're not here right now…" Logan continued saying "It's no big deal, I love you and Eli, plus I promised your dad I'd do my best to take care of you when you need it."

Then when another door opened, Eli came downstairs and said "good morning, daddy, morning Logan!" Both men responded back with the same cheerfulness he had. Carlos wasn't exactly feeling better psychically, but he was doing a lot better than last night.

However, after breakfast when Carlos went to go take a shower, he started to feel dizzy again and went to sit down on the couch. But when he was just a few steps away, he didn't sit. He literally fell back on the sofa. When Logan and Eli saw, they ran straight to him. Eli starting worrying "daddy! Are you okay?" Logan brought Carlos up on his own, and carried him bridal style to his bedroom, where Carlos slept.

Eli followed Logan and asked him "Logan, can I help you take care of daddy?" with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Logan kneeled down and told him "Okay. What you need to do is get a small towel and wet it with cold water, and put it on your daddy's forehead okay?" Once it was down, Logan informed Eli that all they had to do was wait. Then they both went downstairs to watch tv.

In the middle of watching tv, Eli fell asleep and Logan saw that Sparky was laying down at his feet. Logan got up to go check up on Carlos. Carlos was still asleep when Logan passed by his bedroom, hoping he would get better.

***CARLOS' DREAM***

Carlos got up from bed and went to go wake up Logan in the guest room, but he wasn't there. Carlos then noticed something else strange. Eli's room was wide open, his bed was unmade, and Eli Was not in it. When he made his way to the top of the staircase, he heard something that sounded like muffled screaming.

When Carlos heard that, he ran downstairs hoping that his boyfriend and son were okay. But he was wrong. When he got downstairs, he not only found Logan and Eli, but also Kendall and James. His friends were tied to chairs with their mouths taped shut and had several bruises on their arms and faces, while Eli was being carried by a sinister looking man. He was crying and asking the man to let them go through the tape on his mouth. But when the man turned around to see Carlos, he saw nothing like the sweet, innocent, Latino that the other three men knew.

Carlos was not happy, and to say he was mad would be an understatement. His three friends and his son were all in danger and he wanted to make this guy hurt. A lot.

Then the sinister man spoke "well, Carlos Garcia, I remember you. You and your friend and son moved here after being chosen to record at Rocque records. But you shouldn't have been picked! It was supposed to be me!"

Carlos still had his angry face painted on and simply asked him in an angry tone "who the hell are you? And why are you doing this?"

The man continued saying "I'm Wayne-Wayne. I was supposed to be Gustavo's next superstar, not you!" Carlos tried to reason with him in a calmer voice "if I give you my job at Rocque records, will you let my friends and son go?" he asked which sounded somewhat like a plead.

Wayne-Wayne simply smiled "that won't be necessary. I did to Gustavo and Kelly what I'm going to do to these three friends of yours!" Carlos panicked. He couldn't lose any of them. "Wh-what did you do?" Then before Wayne-Wayne answered, he walked up to Carlos and said quietly in his ear "this" and punched Carlos down, then tied him to a chair and put tape on his mouth like his friends and son. When Carlos woke up, he was sitting next to his friends while Wayne-Wayne still had Eli who was crying harder than ever.

All four men tried to break free to prevent him from hurting Eli, but it was know use. Wayne-Wayne smiled and turned his attention to Eli. Then all four men had the anger rise. All four of them would rather sacrifice themselves, then let some psycho take Eli.

Wayne-Wayne simply carried Eli to the front of the door, enjoying the screams coming from all four men. He went outside and put Eli in his car, and came back inside. When he saw the men's faces so angry and worried, he just continued to snicker. He then said "now I'll just do this and be on my way" as he slowly got out a gun, and without warning, shot James, Kendall and Logan, enjoying the muffled screams coming from Carlos. He then walked out into his car, and drove off leaving Carlos to grieve. Carlos lost Stephanie, Logan, James, Kendall and worst of all he lost his son.

***END DREAM***

"NO! NO! NO! Please!" Carlos creamed as he woke up. When he looked around, Logan came inside with a worried look on his face. "Carlos! What's wrong?"

Carlos still felt horrible from even dreaming what he did "a dr-dream. Someone who was rejected from working with Gustavo killed you, Kendall, James, and took Eli. I thought I lost all of you" he said with an emotional face. "Carlos, it was just a dream. I'm here, Eli's sleeping downstairs, and James and Kendall are coming back from San Francisco tomorrow. You won't lose any of us" Then he kissed Carlos not really caring that he had the stomach flu, cause right now, Carlos just needed some comfort, and Logan was there for it.

This chapter was inspired by my experience with the stomach flu(except the dream-that was all me). I also wrote the first Cargan and Kame smut of the story while I had that stomach flu

(1)WE ALL KNOW HOW BAD IT HURTS TO STUB YOUR BIG TOE ON SOMETHING

NEXT CHAPTER: Kames returns from San Francisco.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, James and Kendall returned from San Francisco. They were both excited and had something to tell Carlos Logan and Eli. But after they got their luggage out, they went over to Logan's house, but didn't get answer from him.

Kendall figured that he must be at work, but wanted to be sure, so he called the diner, but no one answered. Kendall then told James, "no answer, maybe he's with his better half."

Kendall then called Logan's cell phone. At the Garcia household, Logan woke up in the guest room to his phone ringing. "Hello?" Logan answered. "Logan, where are you? Me and James have something to tell you guys." "I'm at Carlos' house. He's sick with the stomach flu, so I'm taking care of him and Eli." Immediately, James said "aww, this is why we love you, Logie. Is it okay if we come over?" "Sure, Carlos and Eli are still sleeping, though."

In less than five minutes, Kendall and James went to Carlos' house. "Good morning, you two. Did you eat already?" James answered him "yea, but the food there wasn't as good as the food you make at the diner." Logan smiled and responded with "thanks."

Then James asked "so what's this I hear about my best friend being sick?" "Carlos felt sick the day after you two left for San Francisco and asked me to come over to help take care of Eli." Then James' eyes, widened "my godson isn't sick, too is he?" Logan laughed "no, that's why Carlos called me, to help make sure Eli doesn't get it." Almost right after, they were surprised by a small voice "Uncle James! Uncle Kendall! You're back!" Eli was awake and ran straight to hug them.

James smiled and picked up Eli and said "hey Eli! How is your daddy doing, I heard he was sick." Eli then told him in a slightly sad voice "daddy is sick, and me and Logan are trying to take care of him, but I think he's just getting worse" he said with his eyes watering.

Then James said "hey, don't worry, me and Uncle Kendall will help take care of your daddy, ok?" "Okay, Uncle James." Then Logan told Eli "Eli want to help me make your daddy breakfast?" "Okay!" Then the four of them started to make breakfast for Carlos for when he gets up, with James cooking scrambled eggs, Kendall and Eli making bacon, and Logan making oatmeal.

***MEANWHILE IN Carlos dream***

He saw Wayne-Wayne again, but this time he killed Logan, James, and Kendall before taking Eli. When he caught up to him, everything turned dark. Eli disappeared and Carlos tried to get this son back, but when he reached him, It was Wayne-Wayne. Then Wayne-Wayne punched Carlos on his back, and pucnhed him in the face. Carlos simply screamed "GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" But no, Wayne-Wayne didn't listen. He slapped Carlos on the face and lifted him with ease by his neck and slamme dhis back against his car. Carlos felt like his spine was broken from the impact, then he was repeatedly punched in the stomach, and started coughing up blood.

After being punched for what felt like an eternity, Carlos looked up at his son's captor, and aske dhim in a weak voice "why did you take him and kill them?" Wayne-Wayne smply got out his gun and shot Carlos in the chest. Carlos eyes were still open when he fell o his side, seeing his son being taken away

***END OF CARLOS' DREAM***

Back in Carlos' bedroom, he was continuously tossing and turning, muttering some of the dialogue from the nightmare he had earlier. His mind kept going through the emotional trauma of his son being taken and his friends being killed. He knew it was just a dream, but he felt like it was a real event he wanted to get the hell away from. He woke up with his forehead sweating and screamed "NO!"

When he woke up, he got out of bed and straight to his bathroom to wash his face. Then when he got out of his room, he saw that Logan was not in the guest room, and Eli wasn't in his. Then he heard Logan scream "ow!" from downstairs and he started to panic.

He thought his nightmare was coming to life, but when he got downstairs, he was relieved to find out he was wrong. When he got to kitchen, he found his friends and son cooking breakfast. Logan went up and kissed him and said "good morning!" then James said "morning, how ya feeling? That stomach flu is nasty stuff"

"I'm doing better. I don't feel like I have to yak anymore." Then Eli went up to his father and said "good morning daddy! Uncle James and Uncle Kendall have something they want to tell us!" James and Kendall then smiled and Kendall said "let's wait till after breakfast to tell them, okay James?" Then Logan and Carlos asked at the same time "tell us what?" Then James smiled saying "eat first." When they were done, James and Kendall told the others to stay in the kitchen.

James started with "well, me and Kendall went to San Francisco, as you know, and we love each other a lot,.." Then Logan and Carlos smiled saying "oh my god, are you…" Then James said "That's right! ME AND KENDALL ARE ENGAGED!" Then right after their friends hugged them. Then Kendall asked "so since, me and Logan knew each other since pre-school and Carlos, you and James knew each other that long too,… will you guys be our best men?" Then Carlos and Logan said in unison "yes!" Then Carlos said "well I'd love to help you celebrate, but I'm still sick, congratulations". Then Kendall asked Logan if they can go with them to help tuxedo shopping later in the week since he was taking care of Carlos. Logan naturally agree'd. After that, Kendall and James left to be alone since coming home(unless you count the car ride).

Kames is engaged! Don't worry, I stil haven't forgotten Cargan sexy time.

NEXT CHAPTER: CARLOS IS OFFICALLY STOMACH FLU FREE ;)


	18. Chapter 18

It was now the next day and when Carlos woke up, he was feeling better. It was as if he never had the stomach flu

When he saw the time on his clock, it was 6:00am, which meant Eli and Logan were still sleeping.

Carlos decided to get up and surprise his boyfriend, and go to the the guest room where he was sleeping.

When he saw Logan sleeping, he was tempted to film him, because Logan's that adorable, but he didn't due to the sun not being up.

So Carlos climbed in the bed next to his boyfriend, and just laed there trying to go back to sleep knowing exactly how to thank him for taking care of him and Eli.

Thirty minutes later, Logan stirred and felt something on his hand, opened his eyes and was surprised to find his boyfriend next to him.

He gently shook his shoulder, and when Carlos opened his eyes, he put a smile on his face right away.

"Good morning, Logie" Carlos said and kissed Logan on his forehead.

Logan kissed im back and asked "did you have another dream like that one earlier?"

"I did yesterday, now I'm feeling a lot better. I don't feel sick anywhere anymore thanks to you Logie."

"So you came here to come and fall asleep next to me?"

"Not exactly, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me" Carlos said with a hint of seduction in his voice.

Logan understood what he meant, and kissed him on his lips. Then he said "well? Did you wanna _thank me?_

Carlos then stripped himself of his clothes as did Logan. Carlos then pushed him on the bed and kissed down his abdomen and started to finger him.

Then after Carlos got tired, he flipped Logan over and used his tongue.

Five minutes after, Carlos using his cock at a slow pace, but decided to to go faster as he could tell Logan was enjoying it.

Soon, they both screamed in pleasure and went to take a shower so Logan could return the favor.

Logan went up to wake up Eli after, while Carlos made breakfast.

"Logan? what's happening?" Eli asked sleepily and curiously

"Your daddy is feeling better, wanna go see him?"

"uh-huh! how is he feeling better? did you take care of him some more?"

Logan quickly flashed back to all the attention he gave Carlos since he got sick and the sex they just had "yea. I took car eof your daddy, and now he' better."

Logan expected him to run down to see Carlos, but what happened was just as adorable.

Eli went and hugged him saying "thank you Logan! I love you."

Logan couldn't help but love the kid more "I love you too, now wanna go see what you daddy is cooking?

CARLOS IS BEETER AND CARGAN SEXY TIME IS BACK!

NEXT CHAPTER: DRAMA AT THE DINER WITH ONE OF THE EMPLOYEES! ANYONE WANNA GUESS WHO HE/SHE IS (they're a character that hasn't appeared yet)


	19. Chapter 19

It was two weeks after Carlos recovered from the stomach flu, and life was back to normal again, except Kendall and James were now engaged and both Carlos and Logan were obviously happy for their friends.

Carlos and James had just gotten home from work, when Logan texted Carlos because he didn't know if they were still working.

Logan: are you and James free this weekend?

Carlos: we are. Why? Did you have something planned?

Logan: I did. Twice a year, I close the diner for my employees and cook them dinner as a way of thanking them for helping me keep it in business.

Carlos: and me and James are invited?

Logan: yup. Eli too

Carlos: James just texted me that Kendall invited him, so I guess he's excited. Me and Eli are going too

Logan: okay. See you on Saturday. Love you

Carlos: love you more

Carlos then looked at Eli who was happily playing with Sparky. He then went up to him and crouched down to him "Eli? Wanna visit Logan at work on Saturday?"

"Yea! But why Saturday? Why not today?" he asked while using the puppy dog eyes he inherited from his father.

"Because Saturday, Logan is closing his work for some people. Like a private party"

"Yay! Saturday's is only…..two days away!"

***TIME SKIP TO SATURDAY***

Carlos, Eli, and James got to the diner, and were greeted by some of the employees they already knew: Camille, Dak, and Lucy.

Several minutes after Carlos arrived, a man with light brown hair arrived. It was Logan's newest employee, Jett Stetson.

He saw Carlos and went up to him and greeted him "you must be Carlos, Logan's boyfriend. I'm Jett, his new employee. And this little guy must be Eli."

Carlos then shook his hand while greeting him "nice to meet you Jett. This is my son, Eli."

"Cute kid." Jett said, then went to go sit at the counter, where Logan was.

Logan then said "thank you everyone who came and for helping me keep this place in business. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

While waiting for dinner, Carlos went to go use the restroom while James was watching Eli.

When Carlos came out of the restroom, Jett was in front of him giving him a death stare.

Jett said with a cold, harsh tone "I don't like you."

Logan was in the kitchen cooking dinner when he heard Jett. He didn't just say that, did he?

Carlos was stuck in Jett's glare and asked him "why don't you like me?"

"Because you're the reason I don't work enough hours to make money. Your stupid little annoying kid isn't making anything better, either."

Logan then made his face into a death glare determined to make Jett pay for insulting his boyfriend and boyfriend's son. He slowly made his way to the hall oblivious to the other people there.

"What does my son have to do with this?" Carlos said in a slightly angry tone.

"because you could have just stayed in your hometown after that SKANK had your spoiled little brat! And unless you got her knocked up on purpose, you've got even bigger issues!"

Carlos lost it. Jett just didn't insult his son, but Stephanie, too.

Logan then made his way to where they were hoping Carlos wouldn't do anything.

Carlos didn't want to punch Jett in the face, but he was so tempted to for what he said.

Carlos tried to walk away and be the mature adult, but Jett grabbed him by his shoulder and when Carlos turned his head, Jett punched him hard in the face and kicked him down.

Everyone in the diner heard Carlos cries of pain, and no one was as mad at Jett then Logan, James, and Kendall. Meanwhile Camille, Dak, and Lucy all had Eli with them so he wouldn't go and get hurt.

Logan, James, and Kendall ran to the hallway where Jett was punching Carlos' face and they could tell Carlos had a black eye.

The guys then ran straight to Jett and Logan pulled him up and punched him in the face once.

"That's for insulting Carlos!" he said after the first punch.

After another he said "that's for insulting Eli, and his mother!"

And with one last punch, Logan said "and this is for ruining this evening!"

After Jett was knocked down, Kendall and James saw that Jett was still smiling. That bastard…..

James and Kendall then punched Jett unconscious, while Logan was checking on his boyfriend who was beaten unconscious.

Logan then picked him up and said "are you alright Carlos?"

All Carlos gave was a weak moan in response. Logan had no choice but to close down the diner, and it was all Jett's fault. He ruined an evening that Carlos and Eli had been excited for.

Oh no, Eli. How was he gonna handle this? He could barely keep it together when Carlos had the stomach flu.

Then Logan said to James and Kendall "call the police, and tell them about the assault. Then tell everyone to go home. I'll explain it to them later, but first we need to take care of Carlos and Eli."

James went out, and told Dak, Camille and Lucy "Logan said the diner is closed and that we need to take care of Eli and Carlos for now. And tell the police what happened."

After the police came, they arrested Jett and didn't even bother calling the paramedics for the injuries he got from the other guys since he started the whole scene.

Fortunately, Carlos' injuries didn't require him to the hospital, he just had scars, bruises, and a black eye from that bastard. James then took Carlos' car keys from his pocket and offered to drive him and Eli home and meet Kendall and Logan at his house.

Eli's curiousity got the best of him when he got to the hallway and asked "Uncle James? Uncle Kendall? Logan? Do any of you know where my daddy is?"

They had no choice. Eli was going to know anyway, so called him forward. Eli started crying right away.

"DADDY! What happened to my daddy?" he asked with tears flowing down his face.

Logan crouched down to him and said "the man who the police took away attacked your daddy. But don't worry, me and your uncles are going to take care of him, okay?"

Eli just hugged Logan and said "please don't let my daddy die, like my mommy"

Then Logan's eyes shot up curiously "what did you say?"

"My grandma, grandpa, Uncle James and daddy told me about my mommy before we moved here. They said she's in a better place now, but I don't want daddy to die." He said still while crying.

Logan, Kendall, and James almost started tearing up at what Eli said.

Kendall said to Eli "Eli, we are not going to let your daddy die okay? Were going to take good care of him."

Then they all went to Carlos' house and even Sparky was crying when he saw Carlos.

The guys decided to stay the night and for moral support for Eli. James and Kendall shared the guest room, while Eli asked Logan for an unusual request "Logan can you please sleep with me?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because you made my daddy better before, but I just need you to make me feel better" he was close to tears again.

Then Logan climbed in next to Eli and closed his eyes thinking about Carlos and Eli. He would've slept next to Carlos, but he was sprawled all over his bed. He figured sleeping next to his boyfriend's son was the next best thing.

A/N: I just hurt Carlos again! I'm mean aren't I?

NEXT CHAPTER: COURT AGAINST JETT!


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Carlos woke up feeling like hell. And he doesn't feel like that unless he's hungover.

'Damn, what happened to me?' He thought to himself.

He then realized he was in his bedroom, and that last time he was awake he was in the diner.

He remembered everything from the previous night. Jett, the insults towards Eli and Stephanie, the punches, and Logan asking him if he was alright.

He then got out of his room, with parts of his body still hurting. He then took off his shirt and found two bruises on the sides of his body.

He also had several scars on his arms.

His mind then flashed back to his friends and his son. He put on a plain white t-shirt, and went to see where they were.

He heard light snoring from the guest room, and found Kendall and James still asleep.

He then questioned where Logan was. He couldn't have left after saving him, could he?

He then heard snoring from Eli's room. Eli doesn't snore. At least not that loud. That meant one thing…..

He opened the door and was surprised to find that Eli was cuddling up to Logan. He correctly assumed that Eli wanted Logan to make him feel better after everything that happened with Jett.

Jett! That bastard. What gives him the right to insult Eli and Stephanie when he doesn't even know them?

He just wanted to forget everything that happened that night. Well, everything after Jett came in the diner.

When he got in the kitchen, he then saw how bad he was hurt in the mirror on the wall.

It hurt just to look at the scars and bruises, and he wanted to make Jett pay for it.

He then turned on the news, to find the anchors mention an interesting topic

"The diner employee who attacked his boss' boyfriend makes another disturbing move. The story when we get back."

He had no choice but to wake up the guys.

He went up to Eli's room and carefully shook Logan's shoulder "Logan, wake up. Jett's on the news"

"Carlos? Oh my god, Carlos! I'm so sorry for what Jett did! I should've never hired him. Even when he applied there, the other employees told me something seemed off about him!"

"It's not your fault Logie, but now we have to watch the news cause Jett's on it."

They went to the guest room and woke up James and Kendall and told them the same thing, hoping that Jett didn't hurt anyone else.

When they got to the kitchen, the news returned and show's Jett's face.

"Jett Stetson, the man who attacked his boss' boyfriend last night has killed himself. He was found hanging in his cell by a guard. Stetson has been wanted in several states for attempted murder. Fortunately, he has not killed anyone at all."

"Jett killed himself….." Carlos thought out loud.

"Oh my god! This is all my fault!" Logan said sobbing "I hired him, I let him get close to you and Eli!"

"Logan, he can't do anything anymore. He's dead" Carlos told him.

"Then why do I feel like shit?"

"Logie, you are not shit. And you didn't do this. No one knew Jett was on the run from the law, and it's you who saved me from him last night." Carlos said kissing his forehead.

Then Logan said "Eli asked us to make sure you don't die, cause he was scared when he saw you. I spent the whole night afraid of losing you."

Carlos then pulled his boyfriend up and hugged him saying "you won't lose me, Logie"

The whole time that went on, James made coffee in an attempt to calm Logan down so they could figure out what to do.

When James gave them the other guys their coffee, he noticed something about Carlos' face.

"Carlos, your black eye healed a bit" he said to Carlos, who looked in the mirror again.

"Yea, it did. Logie, please stop worrying, I'm alright. Please?" Carlos begged his boyfriend.

Logan let out a smile and said "okay. I just love you so much, Carlos. I don't wanna imagine my life without you guys and Eli in it."

Then Carlos asked curiously "oh no, how did Eli take it? Seeing me like this?"

"He was scared, like the rest of us. He took it the hardest cause you're his hero." James said.

They guys were surprised when they heard Eli's voice screaming "DADDY!" he said while running to Carlos.

"Daddy, I was so scared last night" he said while crying.

Carlos just hugged Eli and told him "I know, but the bad man can't hurt me anymore"

"what happened to the bad man?"

Logan then told him "He's in jail, Eli." He answered not wanting to scare him anymore by telling him that Jett committed suicide.

"Really?"

Then the other guys said "yup, he can't hurt anyone else now."

"I heard the bad man say something bad about mommy" Eli told them.

Oh shit. Eli heard Jett call Stephanie a skank. Which she wasn't. The only person she had sex with was Carlos. The same was true for Carlos(before he met Logan, of course).

"Daddy, why did the bad man say something bad about mommy?"

"We don't know. He just didn't like me and Logan being together." Carlos told his son.

Eli then hugged his father and unknowingly touched the bruises he got from Jett.

"AAGGHH!" Carlos let out a small scream in pain.

"Daddy! Are you alright?" Eli asked Carlos.

"I'm fine."

"Carlos, lift up your shirt" Logan said.

Carlos then removed his shirt and Eli's face turned to fear again.

"What are those things on you, daddy?" Eli asked

"The bad man gave your daddy bruises when he hurt him" Kendall said.

"They'll go away on their own. Don't worry, Eli" Carlos reassured his son.

"You sure?"

"yes" James answered.

"okay, Uncle James"

Then Eli went to his room to let Sparky out of his cage and let him outside to handle his business.

"Thanks for taking care of him, guys" Carlos told the guys.

"Anytime, Carlos" Logan told him.

A/N: I CHANGED MY MIND LAST MINUTE ABOUT COURT AGAINST JETT. AT LEAST HE CAN'T HURT ANYONE ELSE NOW


	21. Chapter 21

In the middle of the night, Carlos woke up noticing it wasn't just any other day.

It was Stephanie's birthday.

He knew Stephanie would be happy for him and Logan, but he always got sad on this day, and hid it because of James and Eli.

Then all of sudden, Logan came inside his room.

"Carlos?" he said as he kissed Carlos' forehead.

"hey" Carlos said with a tint of sadness of his voice, and Logan noticed.

"What is it, Carlos?" He knew Carlos was depressed.

Carlos knew he had to face this day and tell his boyfriend, so he just told him.

"Today is Stephanie's birthday. And I know that she would be happy for us, but I just keep thinking about her every time this day comes. I always remember the last time I saw her whenever this day comes. And I don't tell James or Eli cause I don't want them to worry, but I just can't help it" he said sobbing softly.

Logan just held his boyfriend's head against his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. I know I'll never replace her, but at least she knows you're doing a good job with Eli." Logan said softly.

Carlos continued sobbing "I just can't stop thinking of that night, Logie." Logan just continued to hold his boyfriend close.

***FLASHBACK A.K.A WHEN ELI WAS BORN A.K.A WHEN STEPHANIE DIED***

Carlos was at his home with Stephanie and James, and all three were doing their homework.

The three of them hated math and always got grunts of anger out of them.

During one particular problem, Stephanie let out an usually loud scream.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?"

"It's time! The baby's coming!"

"Really? Mom! Dad! The baby's coming!"

Geraldo came out of the kitchen, and helped Stephanie out and get in the car with everyone else following.

Throughout the entire car ride, Stephanie kept grunting in pain, knowing that it would be worth it in the end.

When they got to the hospital, Geraldo told the nurse at the desk "Nurse! My son's girlfriend is having a baby!"

The nurse got a gynecologist and several other nurses and admitted Stephanie in while everyone else waited in excitement to see if Carlos would have a son or daughter.

"I'm going to be a father in a few minutes!" Carlos exclaimed

"I'm finally gonna have a new Garcia in the family!" Geraldo added

"And I'm gonna be an uncle-slash-godfather!" James said with just as much excitement.

Sylvia just kept smiling the entire time, excited to be a grandmother.

When the doctor came out he said with concern "Stephanie King?"

Everyone got up and Carlos said "how is she?"

"I'm so sorry, she lost too much blood giving birth. She doesn't have much time."

Everyone's faces turned to a state of shock and sadness.

Carlos started to cry softly "can I see her?"

"yes."

When he saw Stephanie, she was pale and weak "Carlos…"

"I'm here" he said trying to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry I won't be here to raise our baby"

Carlos, his parents and James were full on sobbing now.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong, Stephanie."

"Promise me, something Carlos."

"What's that?"

"That you'll never forget me. And you'll find someone who loves our baby just as much as you"

"I promise. I'll never forget you. And I'll find someone to love me and our baby" he said with tears flowing down his face.

Then in less than thirty seconds, she was gone.

"STEPHANIE? STEPHANIE!" Carlos was sobbing uncontrollably and James and his parents were sobbing just as hard as him.

Then a nurse came in and said "Mr. Garcia, I know it's probably not a good time, but would you like to hold your son?"

Carlos lifted his head up "I have a son?"

"yes."

Carlos held his son as everyone slowly stopped crying.

Then Geraldo asked with some sadness still in his voice "did you decide a name, for if you had a son?"

"Eli. Stephanie loved that name."

Then the nurse said as she wrote down "Eli Garcia." Then she left to let them alone for a few more minutes.

Before they left, Carlos placed a kiss on Stephanie's forehead and said "goodbye, Stephanie. I promise I'll find someone to love me and our son."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Logan was sobbing softly surprised at what Carlos just told him.

"So James and Kendall aren't fully to thank for us getting together? Part of it is Stephanie?"

"Please don't hate me, Logie…."

"I don't hate you, Carlos. I just love you a lot more." Then he kissed Carlos on the lips softly and then said "I'll always be here if you want to talk about her more."

Then Carlos kissed Logan and said "thank you Logie, it means a lot."

Then they both fell asleep and eventually stopped sobbing knowing that they just got closer emotionally again.

A/N: someone said they wanted another hurt/comfort moment that involves Stephanie. I hope you guys liked it. I actually cried typing this.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been three weeks since the incident with Jett, and they all agreed to not talk about it, especially since it scared Eli.

During those three weeks, Kendall agreed to move in with James since James just moved to L.A. a few months ago, and his house was nicer. At least according to Kendall.

Logan also agreed to move in Carlos, but from a different circumstance due to them not being engaged. They spent so much time there, that Carlos was actually worried about asking Logan to move in with him. He was surprised that Logan said yes, right away. It was like Logan wanted to ask Carlos about moving in.

Personally, Logan said yes, because he loves being around Carlos and Eli, and actually gets depressed when he doesn't see them for days.

So basically, all four guys were happy.

Logan officially moved in with Carlos a week after Kendall moved in with James.

The hardest part during the moving process was finding someone to watch Eli.

Fortunately, Dak, Camille, and Lucy offered to watch him during those days. They loved that kid just as much as they liked Logan and Carlos together.

It took several hours for Logan to officially get settled in. Carlos had to make room for Logan's things such as his clothes, books, pictures, and other valuables.

In the end, Logan's things fit perfectly with Carlos' just like the two of them.

When they were done helping Logan move into Carlos' house, Carlos called Dak, Camille, and Lucy had them bring him back from the park where they hung out for the day.

When they got there, Carlos thanked them, knowing that Eli's happy nature was just about to get even bigger.

When Eli got in the house, he noticed some pictures of Logan were next to pictures of him, Carlos and James. Some of the photos even had all of them including James and Kendall.

He also noticed that the bookshelf had more books that he'd seen before at Logan's house.

Eli asked curiously and happily "Daddy, why are things from Logan's house here?"

Then Logan answered happily "because I live here now with you!"

All Eli did after that was smile, then he asked again with the same smile "but why? Don't you like your house anymore?"

"I do, but I like being with you and your daddy, and your daddy felt the same. He asked me if I wanted to move here, and I said yes."

"So you moved here because you missed me and daddy when you don't get to see us?"

"Yup, I did."

"Yay! Now Sparky has a new person to play with!"

Logan couldn't help but smile at the innocent child. Then he remembered something he brought from his old house.

"Eli, I have something for you!"

"Really?"

"Yea! Here they are!" Logan then gave Eli several coloring books.

"My nieces and nephews didn't use them, so you can have them."

"Thank you Logan!" Eli said with joy as he ran to Logan and hugged him.

Eli then ran straight to his room obviously excited over his newly acquired coloring books.

"Someone's more happy than me that you moved in." Carlos said to Logan with a smile.

"I figured he would be. Now if only I can do something about my arms."

"Did you hurt them?" Carlos asked worried.

"I don't think so. I think they're sprained a bit."

Carlos then smiled. "I can help your arm pain, Logie."

"How?" Logan asked curiously

"Remember on Valentines Day when you massaged my back? I was so turned on by it, I actually did research on a massage that can heal and relax."

"Really?" Logan asked his boyfriend, sounding both impressed and turned on.

Carlos then took Logan's hand, and pulled him into their now shared bedroom.

"Just hold on…..where is it…..here it is!" Carlos said as he got out a bottle of massage oil from his bathroom.

"So how does this massage work?"

"It's a kind of massage used in the Philippines called hilot(he-low). It's used on people with sprained arms, legs, fevers and all other kinds of pain."

"Cool. So how should I lay down or sit?"

"Lay down on your stomach, shirt off."

Logan did as he was told, excited that Carlos would get a chance to make him feel better in another way besides sex.

Carlos then rubbed the massage oil between his hands and began to rub Logan's right arm first.

He rubbed up and down, and occasionally made a slight twisting motion with Logan's wrist. It was a feel-good kind of twisting motion as Logan could feel the pain in his wrist go away.

Then Carlos did the same to the other arm. When Carlos was done, he started to massage Logan's back the same way he did to him on Valentine's Day.

Logan couldn't help but moan and Carlos couldn't help but kiss the back of Logan's neck.

Logan then turned around and kissed Carlos who was also shirtless.

Carlos then pushed Logan down and kissed him and moaned into his throat.

In less than five minutes, both of them were naked and had their hands roaming the others body.

Then Logan moaned "fuck me" to which Carlos just smirked.

He then held up two fingers to Logan's mouth and Logan started to suck on them, until Carlos pulled them out and kissed down his lover's abdomen.

He then slowly thrusted his fingers into Logan's hole.

Logan kept gasping and moaning in pleasure at the feeling.

Carlos kept thrusting his fingers inside until he got bored and whispered "are you ready, Logie?"

"Yes"

He then slowly pushed his cock inside the hole, which just made Logan moan more.

While Carlos was thrusting he grabbed Logan's cock and started to pump it in tune with his thrusts.

Loan then came spilling cum in Carlos hand, which Carlos just licked off. He then immediately came inside Logan with a scream of pleasure.

After he pulled out, he started to deep throat Logan.

In less than five minutes, Logan came again, this time inside Carlos' mouth.

After that, Carlos said to Logan "good night Logie. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos."

Logan was gonna love living with Carlos for sure.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Carlos woke up to find Logan resting his head on his shoulder and snoring lightly.

Carlos smiled, told his boyfriend "good morning Logie" then planted a kiss on his lips.

Logan woke up instantly, and smiled at Carlos, and said "morning, Carlos."

Thy both got out of bed, and got their clothes for the day ready. "So how many people are you gonna interview for that open position?" Carlos asked Logan.

Logan then said "a total of 17 people applied, but I can only afford to hire only 1. I feel bad for rejecting 16 people."

"Logie, it's L.A. whoever you don't hire will find somewhere else to work." Carlos said comfortingly.

"I know. I just hope whoever I hire doesn't have…..that same problem like last time."

After sharing a shower, they made their way to the kitchen and made breakfast with Logan cooking eggs, bacon, and Carlos cooking the pancakes.

Carlos then went up to Eli's room, and shook him awake gently. "Eli, wake up. It's morning."

Eli slowly opened his eyes, and said sleepily "okay, daddy". He then proceeded to take Sparky out of his cage and take him outside to handle his business.

When Sparky was done, Eli came in the kitchen and hugged Logan "good morning, Logan."

"Good morning to you too" Logan said smiling.

Carlos was about to put the food on the kitchen table, when his phone rang. It was Gustavo, and he never called in the morning, unless it was serious.

"Hello? Yes…..Okay…All night? Okay" Carlos said in a slight confusing tone.

"Everything all right?" Logan asked

"Tonight, me and James have a meeting with Gustavo's boss Griffin. He wants us to try to write at least 3 new songs all night."

"All night?" Logan repeated sounding shocked.

"I know, and Gustavo said to avoid distractions, its best I find someone to watch Eli for today. Can you please do it?"

"You don't have to ask me, Carlos. I love spending time with Eli. And you know the other people at the diner love him too."

"Thanks, Logie. Eli, did you hear that? Your gonna spend the whole day at Logan's work, so you have to be good, okay?"

"I'm always good!" Eli said

Carlos chuckled and said "okay."

Carlos then asked Logan "it's not gonna get in the way of your job interviews, is it?"

"Nope. Believe or not, I've actually interviewed past employees with several customer's kid's making noise."

"I won't make noise!" Eli said in false anger.

Logan chuckled "I know you won't. I also know what you can while I interview the people. But it's a surprise."

"Aww, I want to know now."

"But then it won't be a surprise" Logan said to him.

Then Carlos asked him "what did you have in mind for Eli?"

Logan then whispered in his ear. "Ooh, he'll love that!" Carlos replied

"Love what?" Eli sounded curiously.

Carlos then said "it's a surprise, but I know you'll like it. I promise" he told his son with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, it was time to go to work for both of them.

After making sure they both had their keys, and phones, Carlos told Eli "remember, Eli, to be good while visiting Logan's work, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Okay, then. Bye Eli! Bye, Logie" He said as he kissed them both goodbye for the day.

"Wait, Carlos! I might go to the grocery store after work. Did you need anything?"

"Just eggs, milk, bread, and orange juice. I'll text you later to remind you."

"Okay. Bye Carlos!" he said as he and Eli left for the diner.

When Logan and Eli got to the diner, he saw Kendall, Lucy, Dak, and Camille all there.

"Hey, Logan. Hi Eli!" Kendall said. "Where's your daddy?"

Logan then told him "James and Carlos have to work all night, and have a meeting with Gustavo's boss. He asked me to watch him today." He said smiling.

"But what about the job interviews for that open position?" Dak asked.

Logan then whispered in Dak's ear, telling him the same thing he told Carlos earlier.

"Oh, cool. He'll love that." Dak said in agreement

Logan then opened the diner and got everything ready for the first job applicant .

After he got everything ready he called to Eli "Eli, guess what you get to with Uncle Kendall today?"

"What?" Eli asked excitedly finally going to know what Logan had planned for him

"You get to help Uncle Kendall bake cookies!"

Eli's face then lit up "I love cookies!"

"I know. Your daddy told me. Now go with Uncle Kendall so he can help you get ready."

Kendall took Eli's hands and lead him to the Kitchen, and gave him a small chef's hat and apron to wear.

Kendall then took out the cookie dough, and several baking trays.

"Okay, Eli, wanna roll the dough I scoop out?"

"Uh-huh. It looks fun!"

"Just remember to make it not too big or too small."

After Eli rolled the first piece Kendall scooped, he showed it to Kendall "like this, Uncle Kendall?"

"Just like that!" Kendall said with a smile.

After a few more, Kendall noticed that Eli had several cookie dough stains on his apron, and the way the child kept doing what he was expected, only made Kendall smile at his determination.

After the first baking tray was full, Kendall set it aside. "Let's take a rest for a little bit. My hands hurt from scooping that dough."

Then Logan came inside to check on them and instantly smiled when he saw Eli.

"What happened here?" Logan asked with a laugh

"Uncle Kendall's resting his hands, while I roll the dough!" Eli said proudly.

Eli was too cute. Logan then noticed the stains on his aprons which was an indicator of how much he was into the baking.

Logan then smiled and said "Eli, look this way and smile. I wanna take a picture so your daddy can see how good a baker you are!"

"Can Uncle Kendall be in the picture with me?"

"Of course I will!" Kendall then knelt down next to Eli and Logan took a picture of them, and sent it to Carlos.

Immediately, Carlos texted back saying: 'aww cute. Put it on Facebook, please Logie?'

Logan then texted him back saying 'already done =)'

Logan then went back in the dining area to interview another applicant, while Kendall and Eli went back to baking.

Eli then asked Kendall curiously "Uncle Kendall, why is Logan talking to a lot of people today?"

Kendall had to improvise as to not mention that the reason they had an open position is to replace the man that tried to kill Carlos.

Kendall said "because, uh….Logan wants to have another person work here because they want a job here." Perfect way to tell him the truth without mentioning Jett.

"Why can't Logan just have them all work here?" Eli asked sounding confused.

"Because Logan can only afford to have 1 person. Does that make sense?"

"I think so" Eli said.

A few more hours passed and Logan was done interviewing the applicants.

"Well Logie? Anyone you think is the best?"

"I need to think this through some more. I've narrowed it down to 4 people. A girl named Jo Taylor and Three girls all named Jennifer, but one has curly hair, another blonde hair, and the last has brown hair."

"Wow. Out of all 17 people only 4 made a good impression?" Kendall asked

"Yea, I'm possibly thinking about hiring all four. But I'll need some time before I actually hire one or some or all of them."

Kendall then asked "Well, are they like Dak, Lucy and Camille? You know, having no problem with the fact that you like guys?"

"Yea, they have no problem with it. That just makes it harder to pick." Logan then saw Eli sitting at another table having an arm-wrestling match with Dak.

He smiled as Dak pretended not to be stronger than Eli as Lucy and Camille cheered on Eli.

Dak then let Eli win the math and Eli cheered saying "I won. I'm stronger than you!"

Logan then walked over to them and said "Eli, wanna have some of the cookies you and Uncle baked?"

"Uh-huh!"

Logan then packed the cookies in a box, and said bye to Dak, Camille, and Lucy.

After that, Logan texted Carlos:

Logan: what did you need from the grocery store again?

Carlos: eggs, milk, bread, and orange juice

Logan: okay, see you when you get home

Carlos: Logie I'm gonna be awake all night. You don't have to wait for me

Logan: I want to ;)

Carlos: are you trying to seduce me over text, Logan?

Logan: depends, are you seduce-able?

Carlos: only when it comes to you

When Logan got home, he told Eli "Eli, you can have 2 cookies, then go to bed, okay?"

"Okay, Logan!"

Logan was surprised at how well Eli did what he was told.

When Logan went to bed it was 11:00, and he still hadn't figured out who to hire.

He decided to sleep on it, so stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

About an hour later at 12:00am, he heard a noise downstairs.

He was woken up immediately and put on pajama pants and a white tank top. To see what was going on.

When he got downstairs, he was surprised to see Carlos had just gotten home.

"Carlos! you said you would be at work all night!" He said as he ran over to his boyfriend as kissed him.

"They let us go early. Apparently, Griffin hates not getting any sleep. So how was Eli?"

"Good. He didn't complain at all."

"That's good." Carlos said as they both went to their bedroom and both stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight Carlos".

NEXT CHAPTER: IF YOU THINK ELI IS JUST A MINIATURE VERSION OF CARLOS, HE DOES SOMETHING THAT MAKES HIM EVEN CUTER =)


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a month since Logan moved in and since he had job interviews to hire a replacement for Jett.

In the end, he ended up hiring Jo Taylor and all three girls named Jennifer.

All four girl eventually got along with Carlos and Eli just like the other employees at the diner.

Also, during that time, James and Kendall decided where their wedding would take place-Honolulu, Hawaii. Of course Carlos, Logan and Eli were invited. So were the other employees of the diner.

Gustavo and Kelly were also invited, since they're partly the reason James and Kendall wouldn't have to deal with a long distance relationship(when James and Carlos lived in Minnesota).

It was just another morning when Logan was waking up Eli.

"Eli, wake up, it's time to eat."

"Logan wait!" Logan then turned to his boyfriend's son with curiosity.

"What is it?" Logan asked him

Eli mentioned for Logan to come closer and whispered something in his ear.

"Do you think daddy will like it?" Eli asked Logan.

"He'll love it. Wanna call Uncle James and Uncle Kendall to see if they can help?"

"Yes, please!"

"Okay, hold on…..James? Yeah, So Eli has something to ask you and Kendall."

Logan then gave to phone to Eli and Eli told James the same thing he told Logan earlier.

"Can you please help me and Logan with it, Uncle James?"

James then answered "Uncle Kendall said he's gonna help too. "

"Really? Thank you Uncle James!"

"You're welcome Eli. This is a nice thing you're doing for your daddy"

Then Logan and Eli went on to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"So Logan, anything interesting on your schedule today?" Carlos asked.

"I'm just gonna go to James and have him cut my hair again before I go to work."

"Okay. I'll text you if I can or can't make it to the grocery store when I'm done with work."

Carlos then got him and Eli ready for work, while Logan then went to James and Kendall's house next door.

As James cut Logan's hair, he began asking about what Eli wanted to do.

"Still can't believe Eli wants to do that for Carlos. It makes him even cuter."

"Yup. Thank you guys for helping"

"He deserves it. After everything that's happened, I don't think I even tried to do this for one of my parents when I was Eli's age." Kendall said.

"You didn't" Logan said in agreement.

"But I think Eli wants to do this because that one evening was ruined because of you-know-who." Logan added.

"Well, regardless of why Eli wants this for Carlos, we kind of owe him." James said

"Yup, he's gonna be so happy and surprised."

James' phone then rang and James stopped cutting Logan's hair to check it.

"Hey, guys, Carlos texted me asking if I can cut his hair on Sunday. We can use this, right?"

"That's it! After you cut his hair on Sunday, tell him you need to go talk to Gustavo or something like that, but you'll come to the diner instead. Then I'll text him saying we have something only he can help with. Does that plan make sense?" Logan said sounding slightly confused at the last part.

"I guess it does." Kendall said.

"Still can't get over the fact that my nephew-slash-godson planned this." James said

James then finished cutting Logan's hair, and started to put hair gel in it.

When he was done, Logan said "thanks again, James. Now I'm off to tell the others at the diner Eli's plan. They'll be surprised this came from a four-year-old."

Later that night, after Carlos came home from recording solos(James didn't work that night), he texted Logan:

Carlos: Logan, I have time to go to the grocery store, did you need anything?

Logan: I just need milk for baking.

Carlos: okay, I'm gonna get some cereal too. Anything in particular you wanted?

Logan: Cheerios.

Carlos: kay, I'll get your cheerleaders from Glee =)(1)

Logan: love you

Carlos: love you more

When Carlos got home, Logan got one of the two gallons of milk he bought and started baking.

Carlos then asked curiously "what are you baking?"

Logan then answered "a cake for a customer."

"A special occasion involved for that customer?"

"Uh…Graduation. Their son is graduating high school."

"Cool."

Logan then put the cake in the fridge when it was done baking.

After that, he went to bedroom and found Carlos laying in bed, watching Degrassi.

"Hey, Carlos, what episode of Degrassi are you watching?"

"In the Cold, Cold Night part 1" Carlos answered.

"I love that episode" Logan replied as he climbed in bed with his boyfriend.

When the episode was done, Logan went to use the bathroom and when he came out, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he smiled at Carlos.

Carlos then got the message and he was pinned down by Logan who was kissing him slowly and passionately.

Logan then slowly unbuttoned every button on Carlos' shirt, and eventually threw it on the floor.

He then stood up from the bed to remove his remaining clothes, while Carlos did the same.

"Someone's kinky tonight, aren't they?" Carlos asked.

"You have no Idea." Logan said with a smile.

Logan then climbed on top of Carlos and held his arms down.

Carlos moaned into Logan's throat as he kissed him passionately.

"You know what I love about you, Carlos?" Logan asked.

"What?"

"You're hot." He said as he kissed his lips again.

"Smart" He then kissed his neck.

"A good father" He then moved to his chest as Carlos began moaning again.

"And I always feel good around you" He then started to suck on Carlos' nipples and lick them.

"Oh god, Logan"

"You like that, don't you Carlos?"

"No. I love it"

"You love this, too?" Logan asked as he began to kiss down Carlos' abdomen.

Carlos was moaning even louder as a result of his boyfriend constantly teasing his body with kisses.

"How about this? You like when I do this?" He then wrapped his hand around Carlos' cock, and kissed the head.

"Yea, I love that" Carlos moaned again.

"And this?" Logan then licked Carlos' cock.

"Oh god, Logan!"

Logan then started to suck on Carlos' cock and Carlos let his head fall on the pillow beneath him as he let out a pleasure filled moan.

Logan then pulled his mouth of Carlos' mouth, and brought two fingers to his mouth.

Carlos sucked on them for about one minute, before Logan slowly thrusted them into his hole.

"Stop teasing, Logan" Carlos managed to say after feeling like he forgot how to speak.

"Okay" Logan smiled, then slowly entered his cock into Carlos.

As his thrusts got faster, they both began to moan louder.

"I'm close" Logan said

"Me too."

Logan then came inside Carlos and pulled out with some of his cum spilling from Carlos' hole.

Logan then went back to sucking on Carlos' cock.

Carlos let out a loud moan as he came in Logan's mouth, which Logan swallowed.

"God, Logan. I didn't think you could get sexier" Carlos laughed as they both caught their breaths.

"I could say the same for you" Logan smiled.

"Goodnight Logan"

"Goodnight Carlos"

Then they both went to sleep.

The next morning, it was the day Eli surprisingly planned.

After breakfast, Logan went to the diner while Carlos went to James and Kendall's house to get a haircut.

"Don't worry, Carlos. When I'm done with you, Logan won't be able to keep his hands off you." James said as he got the things necessary to cut his best friend's hair while Eli just watched in fascination.

After about ten minutes, Carlos couldn't believe it. His hair looked a lot different from when he met Logan.

'Oh yeah, Logan's gonna want to fuck me non-stop when he sees me like this' Carlos thought to himself smiling.

James then decided to put the plan in action. "I have to go. I agreed to do my solo recordings today."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Logan texted him.

Logan: CARLOS COME QUICK!

Carlos: what is it?

Logan: AN EMERGENY! I CAN'T EXPLAIN. IT'S SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO SEE FOR YOURSELF

Carlos then got Eli and made his way hoping his boyfriend was okay.

When he got to the diner, he found that the blinds were closed and the lights were off.

'What happened to Logan?' Carlos thought.

When he got inside, he was cut off by something unexpected.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, CARLOS!" Logan, James, Kendall, Gustavo, Kelly, and the other diner employees all cheered.

"You guy did a party for me?" Carlos was close to tears of happiness.

"Yeah, we even did a cake. It's the same cake I said was for that customer's son's Graduation."

"Thank you guys!"

"Don't thank us. None of us thought of it originally" Logan said.

"Well then who did?" Carlos asked curiously.

"I did!" Eli cheered, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Eli, you did this?" Carlos asked.

"Uh-huh! Happy Father's day daddy! I love you!"

Carlos then hugged his son and said "thank you so much Eli" Carlos said as he quickly wiped the tears of happiness he was crying.

Everyone still couldn't believe that this party was the idea of a four-year old.

"Now that that's settled, let's eat!" James said.

Logan quickly turned on the radio and they all started to enjoy themselves.

Logan then realized this could easily replace that night Jett ruined, since there weren't any customers around.

When the party was done, everyone left saying bye to Carlos and Eli.

Then when it was just the three of them, Carlos asked Eli "when did you plan this, Eli?"

"I forgot, but I had Logan and Uncle James and Uncle Kendall to help me."

"Thank you again, Eli. You too, Logan. I love you."

Then they went home, and Carlos let Logan give him "another Father's day gift" ;)

(1)In the tv show Glee, the cheerleaders are called Cheerios.


	25. Chapter 25

It was the middle of the night now.

Carlos and Logan were cuddled up next to each other with smiles on their faces.

Then suddenly, there was a thumping on the other side of the room.

Logan woke up and said to Carlos "Carlos! Do you hear that?"

The thumping got louder when Eli's voice got through to them.

"Daddy! Logan!" Eli was crying.

Logan and Carlos got up and got dressed in pajama pants, and opened the door to the crying toddler.

"Eli? What's wrong?" Carlos asked his son.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream!" Eli said.

Logan crouched down at Eli and asked him "what was your dream about?"

Eli told them slowly through his tears "The bad man hurt daddy again, then you, then he hurt Uncle James, and Uncle Kendall then he tried to hurt me. I'm scared, Logan."

Logan looked at Carlos with the same expression and told Eli "do you want to sleep in our bed with us?"

"Can I, please?"

"Of course you can. We'll always be here to protect you, Eli" Logan said.

Eventually, Eli's tears stopped and he told them "Thank you, daddy. Thank you, Logan."

Eli slept in the middle of them on the bed, when Carlos told Logan "This is one of the reasons why I love you. Night, Logan"

"Night, Carlos"

The next morning, Carlos and Eli woke up, and went to the kitchen.

"Eli, did you have that bad dream before?" Carlos asked his son.

"y-yes" Eli told him.

"Why didn't you tell me or Logan, or your uncles?" Carlos asked with concern.

"Because I don't like seeing you get hurt, daddy. And the bad man looked at me that night." Eli said with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Carlos then hugged Eli saying "you don't have to worry about him anymore. He won't give you bad dreams anymore, okay?"

"Okay" Eli said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Now go wake up Logan so we can eat"

Eli went up to Carlos and Logan's room where Logan was awake, but he was coughing a lot.

Eli ran up to him and asked him "Logan, are you okay?"

"I don't think so. I think I have the stomach flu"

"Is that the same thing that my daddy had when he was sick?" Eli asked with concern.

"Yea, can you please tell him to make me soup?" Logan asked.

"Okay, Logan."

He didn't cry this time because he knew Carlos would take of him just like Logan did when Carlos had it.

Eli got to the kitchen and told Carlos "Daddy! Logan's sick! He has the stomach flu!"

Carlos then ran up to the room, and told him "Logan?"

"Yes?" Logan said after coughing several times.

"You have the stomach flu? Just now?"

"Yea, I just feeling the symptoms after you woke up, so you don't have to worry about you getting sick."

"But now I'm worrying about you, Logan" Carlos said in a false whine.

"Don't. You have virtually no chance of getting it unless we touch the same things while I'm sick."

"Do you want me to make you some soup? I remember you told me solid foods make this thing worse."

"Yes, please." Logan said with a smile.

"Okay, just stay here unless you have to go through up."

Carlos then went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the cabinet where he found a can of the same soup Logan gave him when he had the stomach flu.

As he warmed it up on the stove, Eli came in asking him "Daddy, is that soup for Logan?"

"Yes it is"

"Okay."

"Did you want some, Eli? Or do you want some cereal?"

"Can I have cereal?"

"Okay, here you go" Carlos said as he poured his son a bowl of cheerios and put some milk in it.

"Thank you daddy"

Carlos then slowly made his way to the bedroom to give the soup to Logan.

When he went up to his room, Logan wasn't there.

He then heard some coughing from the bathroom and figured that Logan had to through up.

Carlos then put the soup on the night stand and knocked slowly of the bathroom door.

"Logan? I put the soup on the night stand, okay?"

"Thank you"

"Let me know if you need anything else, okay, Logan?'"

"Will do"

Carlos then ate his breakfast trying to figure out what else Logan did when he was sick.

The thoughts went through his mind 'soup, no solid foods, only drink water, fever!'

He then got a small rag and soaked it in cold water, and went back up to give to Logan, but was surprised to find what he saw.

Eli was sitting next to Logan who was sitting with a small wet rag, occasionally putting it on Logan's head. Logan was sleeping.

Eli then told his father "shh, I'm trying to help Logan feel better" He said softly.

"Eli, you could get sick" Carlos said in a serious, yet calm tone.

"I know, but I know if I get sick, you and Logan will take care of me." Eli said

Carlos couldn't believe it. The four-year old who complained about nightmares last night was helping Logan feel better, and apparently didn't care if he got sick.

Carlos then smiled and told Eli "Okay, if you don't know what to do, just ask me, okay? And be careful"

"Okay"

Ten minutes later, Logan woke up surprised to Eli's face smiling at him.

"Hi Logan! Are you feeling better?" Eli asked

"A little bit. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make you feel better." Eli told Logan.

"Does your daddy know?"

"Uh-huh. He told me to ask him if I didn't know how to do anything."

"Okay." Logan said smiling at his boyfriend's son.

Carlos then walked by the room, and asked Eli "Eli, are you doing okay-Oh! Logan! You're awake!"

"And under good care. Thanks to Eli here" Eli just smiled.

Carlos then asked Logan "I was gonna go buy the pepto bismol tablets, did you need some?"

"Yes, please"

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Eli, be careful, okay?"

"Okay"

A/N. HOW DO LIKE THAT? TWO DIFFERENT HURT/COMFORT MOMENTS IN THE SAME CHAPTER!


	26. Chapter 26

A few minutes after Carlos left to get medicine for Logan, Eli was still doing what he could to keep Logan happy.

Logan just came out of the bathroom when he saw Eli sitting on a chair near the bed.

"Logan! I found your picture book!" Eli said holding one of Logan's photo albums from his old house.

"Can I look at it?" Eli asked.

"Of course." Logan said smiling as he got back in bed.

Logan motioned for Eli to sit with him in the bed so they could both look at it.

"Is this you and Uncle Kendall?" Eli asked curiously pointing to a picture of when Kendall and Logan were kids.

"Uh-huh. That's when Uncle Kendall and I were little kids."

"Uncle Kendall looks silly" Eli said smiling

"He is, isn't he?" Logan said in agreement

Eli then saw another picture of Logan as a child with two adults.

"Who's this?" Eli asked

"That's my mom and dad" Logan said.

"How come me and my daddy haven't met them?"

Logan knew it was a matter of time before Eli asked him. Carlos and his parents already knew, after all.

"Because they died two years ago"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay."

"Logan? Do you think your mommy and daddy would've liked me and my daddy?"

Logan smiled saying "I know they would've. Just like your mommy would've liked me."

Then Logan's phone got a text from Kendall.

Kendall: Can me and James come over? It's about the wedding

Logan: sure. Carlos isn't home, though.

Kendall: Okay.

Logan then told Eli "Uncle James and Uncle Kendall are coming over right now, can you open the door?"

"Okay!"

Kendall and James then came over.

"Hey Eli, do you know where your daddy is?" Kendall asked.

"He's buying medicine because Logan's sick"

"What?" Kendall and James asked while going upstairs and checked the bedroom to find Logan lying down with a cold wet rag on his forehead.

"Hey buddy, what's with you?" James asked

"I have the stomach flu"

"Right now? After you and Carlos…."

"No. Not after that. I got it after I woke up twenty minutes after Carlos did."

"Okay. Just remember to have 'fun' after a certain four-year old is asleep." James said snickering

"I know. Carlos is buying me some medicine right now."

"Okay. We need your help about whether we should have the wedding at a beach."

"I don't know what Carlos will say, but I think the beach is a nice place for a wedding"

"LOGAN! I'M HOME!" Carlos said opening the front door.

"Now you can ask him if he thinks the wedding should be on a beach" Logan said.

"Daddy! Uncle James and Uncle are here. They need to talk to you about the wedding!" Eli said happily

"Okay. Calm down, Eli" Carlos said smiling at his hyper son.

"James! Kendall! You guys wanted to talk to me about the wedding?"

"We need your opinion." Kendall said.

"Do you think it would be more romantic if we had the wedding on a beach rather than a church?" James asked.

"I say beach. That's what Hawaii is known for, after all."

"Well then, it's decided. Me and James are getting married on a beach. Now we just need to pick a beach."

"But that's another time. We should let Logan rest." Kendall said.

"Bye, guys" James and Kendall said.

"Bye"

"Bye, Eli."

"Bye-bye Uncle James! Bye Uncle Kendall!" Eli said as he was playing with Sparky who notably grown since Eli got him on his birthday.

While Carlos gave Logan medicine, he told him "I know what we could do, after you get better."

"What?"

"We could go to Six Flags Magic Mountain."

"Sounds fun." Logan said smiling hoping the medicine would work faster.

NEXT CHAPTER: SIX FLAGS

A/N: yea, I hadn't updated in about a month. I got a job at Six Flags Magic Mountain.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been three days since Logan first got the stomach flu. For those three days, it was Carlos and Eli who were taking care of him, although he couldn't feel somewhat guilty about indirectly forcing Carlos to sleep in the guest room for those days.

It was now 5 in the morning when Logan woke up, miraculously feeling like he never got sick.

He then went downstairs to see if Carlos and Eli were awake.

They weren't. This was good, as all he found in the kitchen were the tickets for Six Flags that Carlos printed offline.

Logan then got an idea, about how to properly thank Carlos for taking care of him.

Logan found a blank piece of paper, and began writing a note on it.

After writing the note for a few minutes, he went to the guest room to find Carlos sleeping.

Logan then slipped the note near Carlos' head, tapped his shoulder and snuck out of the room. He knew Carlos wouldn't wake up right away, he just couldn't resist hearing the way Carlos snores.

Logan spent the rest of the hour on his laptop looking up what they could do at Six Flags.

At exactly 6 in the morning, Carlos felt a folded sheet of paper near him on his bed, and he opened his eyes wide and saw it was from Logan.

He curiously opened the note and read it to himself.

Dear Carlos,

I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you and Eli. If you wanna see for yourself, I'm in the living room using my laptop. If I'm not in the living room when you check, I'll be taking a shower where you are more than welcome to join me =).

Love, Logan.

Carlos then got up from his bed, and went downstairs hoping Logan wasn't there, but in the latter.

He was correct. There was Logan's laptop, but it was already turned off.

Carlos then made his way to the bathroom where he heard the shower on.

He opened the door, went inside, and locked the door just in case Eli woke up.

He quickly took his clothes off, and opened the door to Logan.

"Hey, Logie" he said with a smile on his face.

"So, I guess you got my note."

Carlos stepped in the shower, and kissed Logan right away.

"So what were you doing on your computer?"

"Looking up what we could do at Six Flags, and I saw the tickets you printed."

"That's right. Eli's gonna be so excited, too. He's never been to a theme park." Carlos said as he felt Logan kiss his neck.

"Never?"

"Yea. Plus, he loves watching the Looney Tunes."

After a few more minutes in the shower, which surprisingly didn't lead to anything more than kissing, They got dressed and started to cook breakfast, with Carlos cooking the bacon, and Logan cooking the eggs, and toast.

Almost immediately, after breakfast was cooked, Eli woke up and came in the kitchen.

"Good morning daddy." He said as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Eli" Logan said.

"Logan! You're better!" He said as he went up to hug him.

"Uh-huh, and it's because you of you and your daddy."

While eating their breakfast, Carlos decided to break the surprise to Eli.

"Eli, when we're done eating, you need to change your clothes okay?"

"Okay. But I thought you didn't have work today, daddy."

Carlos simply smiled and said "I don't. We're gonna go to Six Flags."

"Eli smiled right away "the place with the Looney Tunes?" he asked with excitement.

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks you daddy!"

A few minutes later, they were on their way to Six Flags, where surprisingly Eli fell asleep along the way.

After about a thirty minute drive, they finally made it.

"Eli wake up, we're here" Logan said as he gently shook Eli's shoulder.

Carlos, Logan and Eli then made their way to the nearest tram so they could go the front of the park.

When they got there, they first went to Guest Relations to get a map of the place.

From then on, it was their choice about what they wanted to ride. They decide it was best to go on rides first and then get something to eat before going back home.

Almost immediately, Carlos saw something Eli would love.

Several people were taking pictures with the Looney Tunes characters.

Carlos saw Tweety Bird and saw the look on Elis face.

"Daddy? Can you take a picture of me and Tweety?"

"Sure! Go ahead" Carlos smiled as Eli posed near Tweety while he and Logan took pictures.

Eli then smiled again after seeing a ride based off Tweety.

"Daddy, look! Tweety's high-flying escape! It's a spinning ride."

"Oh, cool" Logan said.

"Can I go on it?"

"Sure!"

Eli then got in line and got in the bird cage where he smiled and cheered the whole time as it spun around.

The next ride on their list was the Road Runner Express, which was a small roller coaster based off the road runner constantly escaping Wiley Coyote.

All three of them went on it, and as expected, Eli was happy to go on it. When they got off, Eli was speechless.

He saw Bugs Bunny, his favorite Looney Tunes character.

Almost immediately, Carlos and Logan encouraged him to take a picture with him.

If Eli wasn't happy before, he was definitely happy now.

After taking his picture of Eli and Bugs, Logan noticed a tall free fall ride under construction while putting his phone away.

"Oh cool." Logan said while admiring the ride.

"What's that, Logan?" Carlos and Eli asked.

"Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom" Logan read on a sign.

"Coming July 2012" Carlos read on another.

Before they knew it, the three of them went on every ride Eli wasn't too short for, and it was now almost 8 p.m.

During that time, they also took pictures with other Looney Tunes characters including Porky Pig, Sylvester, and Taz.

Now they were all hungry and wanted something to eat, the first place they saw was called Food, Etc(the 'Etc' is part of the name). They went inside and saw that they had Mexican food on one counter, Fish and Chips, on the side, and Ben and Jerry's on the other side. They decided to get Fish and Chips for dinner, while their dessert would be a funnel cake from Suzette's Bakery.

At the end of the day, they were all tired out, but it was a good stress. The good stress that comes from having a good time with the people they love.

When they went home, Eli fed Sparky and fell asleep on the couch.

Carlos then carried Eli to his room and tucked him in and went to his room where Logan was already in bed.

"Hey Logie, guess what's in two weeks" Carlos asked as he quickly kissed Logan's lips.

"What?"

"Our six month anniversary" Carlos said.

A/N: SEE, I DIDN'T FORGET THIS STORY


	28. Chapter 28

Logan woke up feeling an empty space next to him on the bed. At least that's what he thought.

His eyes were still closed when he felt around for Carlos, but got a different result.

"Logan, that tickles" Eli said.

Logan opened his eyes slowly and saw his boyfriend's son looking at him.

"Good morning Eli" Logan said smiling.

"Good morning, Logan" Eli said.

"Do you know where your daddy is?"

"He told me to make sure you don't come downstairs."

Of course. It was their six month anniversary. Logan couldn't help but think about what Carlos could have gotten him.

"Do you know what your daddy's surprise for me is?"

"No. But I think it's something shiny"

"Really?"

"Shh Logan, it's a surprise" Eli said.

"Okay" Logan said with a laugh.

"ELI! IS LOGAN AWAKE?" Carlos called from the kitchen.

"Uh-huh. He wants to see what your surprise is!"

"Tell him he can come down now"

Logan made his way downstairs to the kitchen and saw that not only had Carlos made breakfast, but there was a plastic bag on the counter.

Logan assumed that whatever Carlos had gotten him was in the bag. Either that or it was something they could use during sex, though that seemed unlikely since Eli was with them.

Whatever it was, Logan was excited for what Carlos got him. And he couldn't wait to give Carlos his gift later that night.

"Good morning" Logan said as he kissed Carlos and sat down.

Logan was correct in assuming that whatever was in the box was his gift as this breakfast wasn't any different from any other.

When they were done eating, Logan was washing dishes when he said "thanks for breakfast."

"Don't thank me yet."

Carlos went up to the counter and pulled out a box out of the bag.

"This is for you. Happy anniversary, Logie."

Logan opened it and found a heart shaped picture frame with two halves.

In one half was Logan, and in the other half was Carlos.

"I know it's corny, but-"

"It's not corny. I love it" Logan said kissing Carlos.

"Really. And I know you're going to love your gift later tonight."

"I really wish it was later" Carlos said gently squeezing Logan's ass when he saw that Eli wasn't there.

"Hey!" Logan laughed. "I promise, tonight at the diner will be the time for that."

Did Logan just say that he wanted to have sex in his diner?!

"Logie, did you say…"

"Yes. I did." Logan said with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"But…"

"Trust me, Carlos. You're gonna love the dinner I cook for us, and my present. And our "non edible-desert" Logan continued to say.

After hearing Logan say that, he was glad James and Kendall were watching Eli tonight.

If he knows those two, they're always having sex whenever it's just the two of them.

"Okay, Logie. I'll wait." Carlos said kissing Logan on the neck.

***LATER***

Carlos made his way to the diner, and found that Logan was already there with their food.

"Happy anniversary Carlos."

"Thanks, Logan." He said as Logan presented the Lobster, and seafood pasta that he made. It wasn't on the diner menu, which meant Logan went all out for this event.

"Logan, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Logan said fearful

"It's not bad news, but um Gustavo recently signed me and James up for a three-week tour"

"That's good! Big Time Rush will get so much exposure, and a lot more fans."

"You're not mad?"

"No. I'm happy for you. So when do you leave?"

"Two weeks."

"Hmm. Looks like we'll have a lot of time together then."

"Thanks, Logie for not getting mad."

"I could never get mad at you Carlos."

When they finished dinner, Logan put the dishes away in the kitchen, and came back to Carlos.

He was holding a medium rectangular object that was gift wrapped.

"Happy anniversary Carlos." He said giving it to him.

"Thanks Logan."

After Carlos opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Logan's present was a mosaic of them made of smaller pictures of both of them.

"Thank you, Logan" he said as he kissed Logan softly.

"You're welcome." He said kissing back.

As they kissed, Carlos gently put the picture on the table, and let Logan hands explore his back.

"Wait." Logan said.

"What?"

"Not here. People can see. Let's go in my office." Logan said in Carlos' ear.

Carlos let Logan pull his hand into Logan's office, where everything on Logan's desk was gone. Either that, or put in a cabinet.

"Logie, you horndog. You planned this"

"Well, I thought we'd try something new" Logan said he slipped Carlos shirt off.

"Good thing. There's no window here" Carlos said.

"I know. It's just a medium sized office, just for us tonight" Logan said as he kissed Carlos' body going down.

"Logan….you have too many clothes."

"Well then get them off" Logan said smiling.

Carlos then pulled Logan's shirt off and started licking and sucking on his nipples earning moans form his boyfriend.

Carlos unbuttoned Logan's pants by that time and his own.

When Logan opened his eyes, he saw that he and Carlos and himself were left in their boxers.

Logan quickly took advantage of the opportunity and pulled them off Carlos. Then he removed his own boxers, and pinned him against his desk.

"Ready?"

"Fuck me Logan."Carlos moaned.

"Okay."

Then without mercy, Logan started assaulting Carlos' ass and prostate with his cock earning moans from his Latino lover.

Before he came, Logan pulled out, and got on his back on his desk.

"Ride me"

Carlos quickly impaled himself on Logan's cock and loved every moment of the feeling.

"Harder, Logan" Carlos said

"Okay"

Within five seconds, Carlos moans got louder.

"I'm close" Logan said.

"Do it, Logan. I want to feel you cum inside me"

And so Logan did, painting Carlos insides white.

Logan then grabbed Carlos' cock, and jack him off until he came all over Logan's chest.

Carlos then got off Logan's cock, and licked his own cum off Logan's body.

After that, they shared a passionate kiss.

Logan then pushed Carlos against the door lightly, and started to suck on his cock, until Carlos came again, which Logan was more than happy to swallow.

"Logan…."

"Yes?" Logan said looking up after licking the cum off his lips.

"Are you….do you wanna go a few more rounds?"

Logan looked over at the clock. Only 9pm.

Logan simply smiled, bent over the desk and said "fuck me"

And so the couple went at it a few more times.

When it was about 2am, they were both slumped in Logan's chair.

"Good thing, the diner's closed tomorrow." Logan panted.

"Happy anniversary Logan. I love you" Carlos said. Between pants.

"I love you too" Logan said as they fell asleep naked in the chair.


End file.
